Tales of the Hobbit - One Shoot Yaoi Series
by NaturalHarmoniaGropius
Summary: Bilbo Sacquet est un Hobbit. Il se retrouve du jour au lendemain dans une chasse au Dragon qui le mènera bientôt à Erebor, l'ancienne cité des Nains, Rois sous la Montagne Solitaire. Que se passe t-il pendant leur voyage, ce que nous ne savons pas... ? Lisez par vous mêmes. (basé sur les films)
1. BilboxThorin : Au clair de lune (1)

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors que je vous explique. Cette série n'est pas une fanfiction, mais une série de plusieurs One shoot sur des couples dans The Hobbit (je pense que ce sera uniquement du Thorin x Bilbo et du Fili x Kili, à voir) ! Ils se suivent, certes, mais cela ne retracera pas l'épopée en question, juste des moments du voyages ou les personnages interagissent entre eux. ~ C'est du _Yaoi_ donc, bien entendu, cela veut dire que _ce sont des rapports d'hommes à hommes_, donc si vous n'aimez pas cela, _ne lisez pas_ ! Merci ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! 3**

* * *

Cela faisait plus de Cinq heures que la compagnie marchait dans les plaines entourées de montagnes qui se dressaient au-dessus d'eux tels de fiers gratte-ciels. Quelques un des Nains étaient en train de contempler celles-ci, songeant surement à ce que serait leur retour à Erebor, plus communément appelé « La Montagne Solitaire », s'ils réussissent à la reconquérir. De nouveau sous leurs montagnes, de nouveau grands et puissants, ainsi que chez eux. C'était d'ailleurs pour ces raisons que Bilbo était toujours avec eux : Il souhaitait ardemment que ces hommes braves et vaillants, ayant donné de tout leur être des efforts depuis le début du drame pour reconquérir ce qui leur appartenaient, arrivent à leur but. Qu'ils aient, comme il avait dit, un chez eux, un foyer où être, rentrer et se sentir enfin apaisé. Il ne se serait jamais douté, en tant que bon Hobbit comme il se doit d'être, de participer un jour à ce genre d'aventure, bien qu'étant petit il en a toujours rêvé, et plus particulièrement rêvé de rencontrer des Elfes et de découvrir Fondcomb, la cité Rivendell ou Imladris, Dernière Maison Simple. Non pas qu'il s'en déplaisait, ou du moins plus maintenant. Comme expliqué plus haut, sa motivation était telle qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas, ou du moins plus comme il avait faillis faire.

La nuit tombait, et donc cela signifiait qu'il fallait s'arrêter. Mais Thorin semblait prompt à continuer encore un peu la route. C'est Bofur qui se mit à souffler en prenant appuie contre un rocher qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Les autres en profitèrent aussitôt pour faire de même. Bilbo lui, s'appuyait de ses deux mains sur son bâton de randonnée et manqua par ailleurs dans ce geste ci de tomber par terre.

« - Thorin, on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui !  
- Pourquoi ? Les autres arrivent très bien à suivre.  
- Heu… »

Thorin se stoppa, puis se tourna en soufflant un peu, avant de regarder tous ses hommes à moitié effondrés sur le sol, ceux-ci poussant des gémissements d'agonie surjoué. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tellement il était exaspéré. Il se tourna complètement et marcha vers eux, l'air tout de même pas vraiment plaisant.

« - Très bien. Allumez un feu. Bombur, tu t'occupes du diné. »

Bilbo s'assit sur un des rochers qui se présentait à lui tout en reprenant son souffle, tandis que quelques autres se bougeaient pour faire un feu et quelques autres tâches ingrates. Gandalf lui en profita pour examiner les lieux qui semblaient à priori sûrs.

« - Il y a un village non loin, un village d'humain_, fit le magicien gris en prenant la peine d'en montrer la direction à Thorin.__  
__- _Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ? Nous sommes très bien ici. _Répliqua le chef de la troupe, jetant d'abord un coup d'œil vers la direction puis vers Gandalf avant de poser quelques affaires par terre._ »

Bilbo regardait sagement la scène tout en gardant sa main sur son bâton, avant de détourner son regard tout autour de lui, et de poser le grand bout de bois à ses cotés, par terre. Kili passa à ce moment et bouscula sans le vouloir le Hobbit qui manqua de tomber tête la première et les fesses en l'air par terre, précisément devant de la boue pour cause la pluie qu'il y avait eu il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Kili s'excusa de cela mais de manière évadée avant de marquer une pause et de rire en voyant où aurait atterrit leur cambrioleur s'il n'avait pas été attentif.

« - Il serait peut-être plus sage de profiter de cette occasion et d'aller vous reposer tous sans aucun tour de garde, _poursuivait Gandalf avec Thorin.__  
_- Ne croyez-vous pas que nous passerions inaperçus ? Nous sommes quinze. Treize nains, un Hobbit, et un magicien !  
- Faites comme bon vous semblera alors ! _Déclara Gandalf dans sa barbe,_ _l'air de nouveau exaspéré par Thorin. _»

Bombur du couper à terme leur légère querelle, réglant à moitié la question

« - Nous n'avons plus de provisions !  
- Et bien dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir aux alentours-  
- Je viens de le faire, _déclara Fili l'air désolé._ Il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'animaux dans les parages ! »

Thorin soupira et regarda Gandalf comme si tout cela était de sa faute, avant de finalement regarder en direction du village.

« - Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne sommes que trop nombreux pour aller dormir dans une auberge.  
- Au moins, trouvons de quoi manger ! _fit Bifur._  
- Oh oui, je meurs de faim !  
- Venant de toi, cela ne m'étonnes pas Bombur ! _déclara joyeusement Bofur.__  
_- Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'ai un plan. _Déclara leur chef, démunis_. Un groupe va aller jusqu'au village et va chercher un endroit où récupérer à manger. Bien sûr, il ne trainera pas trop. Comme ça, nous n'attirerons pas l'attention comme si nous étions quinze et nous aurons de quoi nous ravitailler.  
- Moi je viens !  
- Non, moi !  
- Non mais tu rêves !  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Rapidement, une baston éclata entre les nains, ce qui fit ramener l'attention de Bilbo jusqu'à eux, les sourcils haussés, tandis que Thorin posait sa main sur sa tempe, désespéré par cette vision. Gandalf lui ne fit rien, contemplant la crétinerie de la troupe.

« - CA SUFFIT !_ cria Thorin, ce qui fit stopper directement les autres comme s'ils vennaient de voir une troupe d'orc sous leur nez._ Bombur, Kili, Fili, Nori et Bofur, avec moi !  
- Ça marche ! _dirent Kili et Fili en cœur, contents comme tout, légèrement sales après la baston._  
- Bilbo aussi. Les autres, restez là et maintenez le feu allumé. Nous sommes de retour dans deux heures maximum.  
- Très bien. »

Bilbo regarda Thorin sans comprendre pourquoi il devait venir, il bégaya un dans son coin **« m-moi ? »** en se montrant du doigt, et reçut une bonne tape dans le dos de la part de Dwalin, qui grinça un** « chanceux »** entre ses dents de sa grosse voix grave. Le Hobbit échappa de nouveau à la boue sur le sol non sans soupirer de soulagement, la force du Nain n'étant pas minime. Il se redressa et laissa son bâton là où il était ainsi que son sac après la remarque d'un des nains, puis regarda ceux qui devaient partir avant de s'avancer vers eux, quelques-uns prêt pour y aller. Et finalement ils s'en allèrent, certains encore avec leur armes, d'autres les ayants déposés. Le village ne se trouvant pas si loin que cela, ce n'était donc pas la peine de se charger comme des bourriques. Plus la petite troupe s'éloignait, plus les lumières du feu de camp devenaient aussi petites que des lucioles.

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais ici … ? »

Une chopine de bière se renversa à moitié sur Thorin qui s'écarta à temps en faisant une grimace lente. Ils étaient à présent dans une auberge, en train de boire et de chanter. Bien-sûr, Thorin leur avait accordé de boire un peu à l'intérieur de l'établissement de sa grade bonté céleste, mais apparemment il était impossible pour le moment de les décoller de leur chants et de leur rires débiles et merveilleusement réjouis. Bilbo lui, était aussi en train de boire, mais se sentait plutôt à l'écart, tout comme l'autre soir chez lui lorsque les nains avaient pillé entièrement son garde-manger, ne laissant que des miettes après leur passage. Regardant de droite à gauche tout en buvant timidement sa chopine, il posa celle ci sur la table et regarda la porte de sortie, se levant discrètement tout en étant décidé de prendre l'air. Fili qui passait par là en dansant, saisissa Bilbo par le cou grâce à son bras tout en lui lançant un grand et magnifique sourire. Pour peu, Bilbo se serait cru au Dragon Vert. Avec beaucoup de nains. Et d'humains. Et qu'un seul Hobbit...

« - Allons Bilbo ! Venez danser et chanter avec nous ! _dit le blond, levant sa pinte de bière en l'air, non sans en renverser dans les alentours._  
- J-je, non, non merci, je vais me contenter de – AAAH ! »

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher cela, Bilbo se retrouva bien vite dans une farandole de danseurs, et se fit entrainer bras entrelacés par une femme qui souriait tout autant de Fili avant. Cela fit d'ailleurs éclater de rire les deux frères qui semblaient euphoriques. Thorin en voyant tout cela, et après avoir fini sa bière, se leva et sortit dehors pour prendre l'air, étouffant à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Regardant une fois sortit la nuit ambiante, il révéla de son long manteau de fourrure une pipe puis sa sacoche de peau de bête contenant l'herbe pour celle-ci. Garnissant son calumet, il sortit ensuite de quoi l'allumer et une fois cela fait, se mit à silencieusement fumer dans la nuit, la fumée s'élevant vers le ciel et transperçant la pénombre ainsi que les endroits éclairés par la lune et embrumée par l'humidité et la fraicheur de la soirée. Après cinq minutes de calme, le Nain sentit comme sa tête tourner, et il plissa les yeux en regardant avec soupçon sa sacoche qu'il rangea après un haussement d'épaule. Jugeant qu'il était temps de repartir pour ne plus faire attendre les autres, il s'apprêta à re-rentrer quand soudainement quelqu'un sortit en trombe du lieu dans un cri surpris, déboulant directement sur le chef de la compagnie. C'était Bilbo, qui venait de se faire faire sortir par des gens qui étaient dans l'effervescence de la fête à l'intérieur. Se relevant difficilement en affichant un air plutôt choqué en voyant sur qui il avait atterrit, il se figea directement, comme craignant le courroux de Thorin. Malgré le fait de ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'Orc pâle et que cela les avaient rapprochés, Thorin restait Thorin et donc, toujours aussi droit, clair bien que légèrement distant et refermé sur les siens.

« - Oh je, je suis désolé je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, en fait je ne voulais pas du tout vous sauter dessus, c'est quand je cherchais à partir de l'auberge que les autres m'ont jeté à l'extérieur en disant qu'il allaient m'aider, et enfin je me euh... _Il marqua une pose après avoir déballer tout ça en bloc, Thorin le fixant comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il reprit avec un ton légèrement interrogatif comme il faisait souvent._ ... lève? »

Essayant de se secouer, il se redressa et tenta de se relever, mais "tenta" ; les mains du chef de la bande se resserrèrent autour des bras de Bilbo qui se stoppa net comme s'il allait mourir, le souffle coupé. Il regarda de manière bloquée ses bras qui l'était réellement puis regarda Thorin.

« - Heum... Heu, heum... Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fais exprès ... ?! »

Bilbo le fixa droit dans les yeux, presque apeuré au point de croire qu'il allait se faire égorger -je ne dirais pas peureux, non non-.

« - Dites moi depuis quand..., monsieur le cambrioleur, êtes vous si...  
- Je ... Pardon ? _Bilbo fronça un temps les sourcils avant de les hausser, ne sachant pas comment prendre le début de phrase._  
- Depuis quand êtes vous si attirant ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ?! »

Abasourdit, Bilbo voulu se redresser d'un coup sous les paroles de Thorin, mais celui-ci, au lieu de le laisser faire, l'attira d'un coup vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans passer par quatre chemins. Les yeux du Hobbit s'écarquillèrent, et bien vite, il se dégagea en le fixant de manière douteuse.

« - A-attendez... De... Du _Vieux Tobie... _Vous empestez la_Feuille de Langoulet_ ?!  
- Mais de quoi parlez vous ?! _Ronchonna le Prince nain, l'air légèrement ailleurs, tandis qu'il tentait de se redresser pour atteindre de nouveau les lèvres de Bilbo, qui celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser ce contact se reproduire._  
- Vous avez fumer du Vieux Tobie ! Je comprends m-mieux pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état ! N-ne croyez pas que... je suis un homme facile, ça, je vous le garantit que oui ! ... EUH, que non, que NON ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte au juste, mon dieu mon dieu, j- »

Thorin profita de la tirade de Bilbo pour recommencer à l'embrasser de plus belle, tandis que celui-ci fut d'autant plus surpris que la dernière fois. Bien que dans sa tête tout ses mots de bousculaient, et ses pensées étaient brouillées, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher au fond, tout au fond de son esprit de trouver ce moment plutôt agréable, et de trouver aussi le fait de cette proximité entre eux, plus que bienvenue. C'est donc dans la nuit froide, que les deux se retrouvaient à s'échanger de doux geste langoureux, alors qu'à coté, les rires, l'alcool, la nourriture et la danse coulaient à flots. C'est au bout de quinze minutes, que deux têtes apparurent en dehors de l'auberge, riant.

« - Allez Mr. Socquet, revenez ! »

C'était Fili et Kili, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui étaient revenu chercher Bilbo, mais lorsqu'ils posèrent les yeux sur les deux personnes à terre en train de s'embrasser comme deux mariés à leur nuit de noces, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite bouche-bée, les yeux fixés sur eux. Marquant une pose, ils se regardèrent ensuite, avec la même tête.

« - ... Tu crois que c'est l'herbe à pipe ... ?  
- ... Tu as raison Kili, on n'aurait pas du échanger notre herbe avec Thorin pour lui faire une farce... Pas... Pas maintenant en tout cas...  
- Réjouissons-nous, ils s'entendent plutôt bien maintenant !  
- Kili ! »

Ils se mirent à rire discrètement et en secouant la tête, retournèrent dans l'auberge...

* * *

Et voilà, le premier One Shoot de la série de One shoot est terminé ! 8D. J'espère qu'il vous à plu, je dois avouer que j'ai eue cette idée par pur hasard et que j'ai bien ris en y pensant, Kili et Fili font tellement de conneries ensembles... ~ N'hésitez pas à déposer des commentaires, questions... J'y répondrait au prochain One Shoot ! Je vous fais sur ce de gros bisous ! Et n'oubliez pas : **Fumer la pipe, c'est mal ! D8**


	2. BilboxThorin : Au clair de lune (2)

Helloo ! Et oui, un autre One Shoot aujourd'hui, fiou fiou que m'arrive t-il, suis-je malade ? *non, mais faudrait que je penser a poursuivre ma fanfiction Pokémon là D:.* Donc aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons avec un deuxième One Shoot sur Thorin et Bilbo ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! :3

**Réponses aux commentaires précédents ;**

**Rowena :** Ohoh xDDD Ce que je suis contente que ça te fasse rire et que ça te plaise, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Hé oui, Bilbo répond souvent comme ça dans le film, ça m'a toujours fait rire, donc dans ce genre de situation, on va dire que c'est PAR-FAIT 8D. (Thorin doit cacher son tempérament de Don Juan, que seul la feuille de Langoulet dévoile... HONHONHON Non, non, je blaguouille. 8D) Oh oui, je te confirme que Fili et Kili en seraient capables ! Ils aiment embêter Tonton Thorin les vilains petiots. :3 Merci merci, je suis contente ! Mais tu sais, il y avait des tonnes de fautes de frappe et de faute d'orthographe (j'ai tout corrigé ce matin c'est tout beau tout propre) donc ça me fait un peu honte d'avoir posté dans l'état où c'était XD. Note à moi même, ne jamais regarder un film tout en écrivant un One Shoot...

**mira nara :** Ho... Ho T^T. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que ça t'ai plu à toi aussi ! :3 (Héhé, oui c'est même très mal, mais bon, LET'S PARTY HARD *se jette d'une falaise*) N'empêche que, je croyais que personne n'aimerais (faut dire que ça court pas les rues je pense, les adeptes de Bilborin et Kili x Fili !) Donc je te dis pas à quel point je suis toute contente qu'on ai mis déjà deux commentaires sur le One Shoot là ! *sort un mouchoir et essuie ses larmes... Bon d'accord j'arrête 8DD* En espérant que si tu lis les autres One Shoot, qu'ils te plaisent aussi. :3

**chouquette14 :** Oooooh, contente que tu l'aimes ! Vraiment très contente ! Encore plus si tu as rigolé, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup, hihi 8D. En espérant que ce chapitre ne te déplaise pas et que tu prenne autant de plaisir à le lire que le précédent ! 3 Bisous bisous ! 8D

**Mathilde :** Héhé, et bah ouiii ~ Pour changer on va dire ! Je suis sûre que Thorin en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres bien avant... Ça me donne bien envie d'en parler plus tard tien donc ! 8D. Ahah XD Ça je n'en doute pas que cela ne te dérangerais pas (moi non plus d'ailleurs ça me dérangerais pas d'être à la place de Bilbo *Q*). Mais je crois que finalement ça lui a plu... A son grand désarroi 8D. Oui, cette réplique de Mr. Socquet, ça m'avait tellement tuée sur le coup ! Forcément ça reste xD ! Contente que tu ai hâte de lire le prochain ! :cry: Je suis très contente. :3 *bighug* j'espère que ça te plaira !

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite de nouveau bonne lecture ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !**_

* * *

« - Plus jamais je ne fumerais... »

Juste un murmure dans sa barbe. Assis sur un rocher, Thorin contemplait le feu de camps où tout autour sa compagnie mangeait et buvait bruyamment, l'air totalement figé, presque blême. Seuls Bilbo, Kili et Fili manquaient à l'appel ; Les deux frères étaient face à un mur d'une grotte non loin de là, debout, ne bougeant pas, cela leur servant de punition, tandis que Bilbo était aller se baigner dans un lac pour on ne sait quelle raison. Peut-être voulait-il essayer de se faire oublier ce qu'il c'était passer en se gelant même le cerveau, car l'eau ne serait pas chaude, sans aucun doute. Enfin, bref. Kili faisait des ronds à l'aide de son doit sur le rocher qui était juste en face de lui, et Fili, les bras croisés, semblait bouder.

« - C'est vrai quoi, au fond, ce n'est pas si grave ce qu'il s'est passé ! _déclara le blond dans un ton à demis énervé._  
- Oui...  
- Bon, d'accord, le Hobbit et Thorin se sont embrasser, et alors ? C'est pas comme si... Comme si...  
- Oui...  
- Mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant on n'aurait jamais du faire ça...  
- Oui...  
- Il ne faut plus recommencer, hein, Kili ! _Fili leva les yeux en ciel et prononça sa phrase presque de manière solennelle._  
- Oui...

- ...  
- On échange la bière de Thorin contre du Whisky après ?  
- Et comment ! »

Les deux se mirent à rire et se bousculèrent presque de manière amicale, de nouveau contents. Et depuis tout à l'heure, l'ambiance autour du feu ne changeait pas. Leur chef restait assis sur sa motte de terre, le regard figé sur les flammes rouges et orange qui laissait quelques petites cendres encore étincelantes s'envoler avec la douceur du vent. Toute cette agitation devant lui ne le faisait pas réagir, toujours sous le choque de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille au soir. Et oui, voilà un jour que le coup de l'auberge est arrivé, et que Fili et Kili sont punis, que Thorin et Bilbo s'ignorent comme des pâquerettes et enfin que les autres ne comprennent pas du tout ce qu'il se passe et ne veulent pas en savoir plus. Leur voyage continuait toute fois, et ils avaient pas mal avancé. Ils étaient dans des plaines forestières, et s'étaient posés près d'une petite caverne. Comme dit plus haut, un lac, non loin, permettait aux affreux de la bande de se laver... Quoique.

Lorsque Thorin reçus une éclaboussure de bière, celui-ci grimaça et sortit de son statut de statue -ahahah, jeu de mot- pour foudroyer du regard celui qui avait oser l'arroser. Malheureusement, trop nombreux étaient les nains qui étaient en possession de bière et étant capable d'avoir commis cet odieux affront... Il préféra laisser tomber et se contenta de grignoter son repas. Mais, sept petits mots lui mirent la boule au ventre et le fit se redresser, son regard bleu se posant sur l'assemblée.

« - Ça fait longtemps que Bilbo est partit se laver, je me demande s'il va bien !  
- Attend Nori, tu n'étais pas censé être avec lui ?! _s'exclama Bofur, outré._  
- Quoi ?! Comment ça, pourquoi toujours moi ?!_ répliqua le nain, irrité._ »

Une dispute -de nouveau- éclata entre les nains et Thorin du calmer le jeu, criant presque pour qu'ils se stop immédiatement.

« - Le Hobbit est seul à cette heure donc ?_ récapitula le chef, se massant la nuque sous la fatigue.  
_- He bien... Oui, on suppose.  
- Que quelqu'un ailles le chercher dans ce cas là, la fréquentation par ici n'est pas très amicale.  
- Gandalf pourrait y aller non ?_ demanda poliment Ori._  
- Gandalf ? Il dort à point fermé ! _ricana Dwalin._  
- Les yeux grands ouverts, tu veux dire...  
- **TOUJOURS EST-IL**... _gronda calmement Thorin, encore plus fatigué par tout ça. Tout le monde le regardait de manière figée à présent._  
- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas toi, Thorin ?_ questionna Balin, plutôt intrigué depuis hier soir._  
- ... Et bien, parce que je vous demande à vous d'y aller et que- bande de fainéantes. »

Thorin se releva rapidement, vexé et accrocha vite fait son épée à sa ceinture avant d'aller s'aventuré en direction du lac. Kili fit un pas en arrière en voyant que son oncle s'en allait, et tapota l'épaule de son frère. Lorsque la voie fut libre, il haussa les sourcils en souriant et réapparut aurpès des autres en compagnie de Fili, les deux tout sourires.

« - J'ai un d'ces creux !  
- Fait passer la pitance, Bombur !  
- Bande de petits chenapans ! »

* * *

Bilbo ruminait seul dans son coin, épongeant sa chemise, étant à moitié dans l'eau gelée du lac. Il tenta de remettre son vêtement froid et humide et en faisant cela éternua, avant de grommeler cherchant dans ses poches de pantalon sur la berge son mouchoir avant de marquer une pause et de se taper le haut de la tête à l'aide de sa paume. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait oublier en partant. Poisse en y repensant, se disait-il. Le Hobbit soupira et contempla le ciel avant de frissonner. Il fini par se décider à sortir de l'eau, et sortit donc un pied puis finalement le deuxième en dehors avant de saisir la totalité de ses vêtements -dans un bien piteux état ce qui le désola grandement-. Alors qu'il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Thorin et hurla comme une Diva d'opérette, le Nain se retournant immédiatement, prouvant que cette situation n'était pas du tout intentionnelle.

« - Cela vous arrive souvent de vous balader nu dans les bois à minuit passé ?! _ragea le chef de la troupe, le rouge au joues que la nuit camouflait._  
- Cela vous arrive t-il souvent de... D'espionner !, ... D'espionner les gens qui prennent des bains ?!_ chercha bêtement Bilbo, essayant de se faire une poigne d'argument le plus vite possible, en vain._  
- Veuillez m'excuser, très cher Maître Hobbit, mais pour moi, cela s'appelle plutôt du** SUICIDE**. _déclara Thorin de manière ironique et énervée, tapant du pied._  
- Oui et bien heu... Je, j'avais besoin de, de prendre de la marge, voilà, et je vais très bien ! Là ! »

Pile à la fin de la phrase du Hobbit, un hurlement non semblable à un loup ni à un warg retentit dans la forêt environnante. Bilbo eu la chaire de poule et se rhabilla en deux secondes chronométrée, avant de se secouer un peu les membres pour tenter de se réchauffer.

« - Qu-qu'est ce donc ?!_ balbutia le brun qui grelottait tel un glaçon humain._  
- Une poule, monsieur le_** cambrioleur**_. Une poule. »

Thorin repartit en direction du camp tout en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et Bilbo le regarda faire, bouche-bée avant de gnangnanter dans le dos du Nain, puis de le suivre en marchant comme une oie, tellement ses habits étaient trempés comme des soupes.

* * *

Kili et Fili s'amusaient toujours autant avec les autres. Rassasiés, beurrés... Mais ils ne firent pas long feu lorsqu'ils aperçurent Thorin revenir vers le petit campement. Dès la première seconde qu'ils l'aperçurent, ils partirent en courant comme des lièvres vers l'endroit où ils étaient censés se repentir de leur bêtises d'hier. Les autres éclatèrent de rire pour la plupart, et quelques un hallucinèrent en voyant Bilbo aussi trempé qu'une pinte de bière.

« - Vous allez bien Bilbo ?  
- Mais oui, il va bien. _coupa Thorin à Bilbo qui avait eu juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucunement le temps de prononcer quoique ce soit._  
- Bon, moi je suis creuv-é-é-é-ouhaaaaaa..._ bailla un des nains de la troupe, s'en suivit, tout les autres qui firent pareil._  
- Il est tard,_ déclara Thorin en buvant sa chopine et d'ailleurs, grimaçant légèrement au sujet du gout de la bière._ Ceux qui sont fatigués devraient aller se coucher dans la grotte. Dwolin, premier tour de garde. »

Ils s'en allèrent donc tous, chacun à leur rythme, jusqu'à la grotte juste à coté. Bilbo en profita pour se mettre bien devant le feu, se réchauffant en soupirant de soulagement. Kili et Fili, eux, fixaient de loin Thorin avec les mêmes yeux que le chat poté, implorant ainsi la bonté de leur oncle pour s'en aller aussi dormir. Celui-ci leva le regard vers les deux frères, ne dit rien pendant un temps, puis au final fit un mouvement de tête qui leur accordait la liberté d'aller se coucher. Ils s'en allèrent donc dormir sans demander leur reste, laissant Thorin et Bilbo seuls.

Le Hobbit ne bougeait pas, son assiette à coté de lui, fixant les flammes qui consumait les bûches de bois sauvage des alentours. Le Nain lui, se contentait de finir son repas le plus vite possible pour aller dormir. En le voyant faire, Bilbo tilta et regarda son récipient à nourriture avant de manger lui aussi mais de manière évaporée. Il était fatigué, et se posait des tas de questions. Peut-être trop à son goût d'ailleurs... Soupirant, il se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement et frissonna de nouveau. En fait, il ne faisait que ça depuis tout à l'heure, sous les yeux attentif de Thorin. Et soudainement, sans que le Hobbit ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, il sentit une énorme source de chaleur se déposer sur ses épaules. Relevant ses yeux, il pu fixer Thorin qui retournait s'asseoir là où il était avant : Bilbo se retrouvait avec le manteau de fourrure que portait en temps normal le chef de la bande. Il tenta un premier temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais au final ne dit rien tellement cette source de chaleur était bienvenue. Il s'emmitoufla timidement dedans et en sentait déjà ses yeux somnoler tellement c'était agréable.

« - Il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que vous attrapiez froid. »

Bilbo tourna la tête vers Thorin, sourcils haussés. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre la phrase de l'homme qui ces derniers temps agissait bizarrement, mais baissa simplement la tête en remettant un peu plus le manteau de fourrure sur lui. Se surprenant à presque bailler, il posa après avoir fini son repas sa gamelle sur les autres, celles ci seront lavées au petit matin. Se levant de prêt du feu, il s'essuya légèrement le front encore un peu humide, avant de s'avancer sans regarder devant lui, vérifiant qu'il n'ai rien oublier sur son chemin : Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses joues et pour ensuite tourner son visage vers une direction bien précise : celui de Thorin. Et de nouveau, comme la vieille, il se retrouvait à l'embrasser. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne bougea pas le moins du monde, abasourdit. Ce n'est que quand Thorin eu fini ce qu'il faisait que Bilbo eu la force de balbutier quelques mots qui avaient du mal à sortir, l'air effarouché.

« - M-Mais b-bon sang, que vous arr-ive t-il à la fin ?!  
- Bonne nuit Bilbo. _dit simplement Thorin._  
- Hein ? _Le Hobbit semblait afficher une légère incompréhension._  
- Je vous dis juste bonne nuit.  
- Je ne vous vois pas embrasser les autres lorsque vous leur dites bonne nuit, à ce que je sache ! »

Thorin avait les yeux légèrement flou, mais continuait de fixer le Hobbit qui se tenait devant lui, celui ci ayant l'air outré. Fronçant un sourcils, il croisa presque les bras et déclara naturellement.

« - Pourtant, hier, il ne me semblait pas que vous vous débattiez lors du second baiser. »

Aucun son ne sortit du joli O que formait la bouche de Bilbo à cet instant précis. Joues rouge écarlate comme une tomate bien trop mûre, et l'air réellement intrigué. Ses yeux se baissèrent, remontèrent, baissèrent puis remontèrent à nouveau, sans but. Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes dans la nuit froide. Les yeux noisette du Hobbit fixaient finalement ceux du Nain, bleu pâle. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, ils se contentaient juste de respirer silencieusement. Mais finalement tout cela devint du passé. Car non seulement Thorin bougea sa main jusqu'à la joue de Bilbo tout en se rapprochant mais en plus, a respiration de celui-ci s'accéléra et devint moins discrète. Toutefois, il ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de regarder de manière absorbé, les belles prunelle du chef de la troupe. Et quand finalement leur lèvres manquèrent de se frôler...

« - Là non plus, vous ne vous débattez pas, Mr. Socquet...  
- S-Sacquet, c'est Sacquet... _balbutia difficilement et à demis voix Bilbo, le rouge ne le quittant pas le moins du monde, pas moins que l'attention qu'il portait aux yeux de l'homme en face de lui. _»

Leur lèvres se croisèrent de nouveau, en parfaite harmonie, et s'en suivit un doux contact au clair de lune. Ce contact engendra plus, et plus, encore plus encore... tandis que Kili et Fili, bouche-bée, assistait de nouveau à la scène.

« - Attend, c'était pas Balin qui avait dit qu'Oncle Thorin ne supportait pas le Whisky ? _demanda sans vraiment de personne visée Fili._  
- Yuup._ répondit simplement Kili, les yeux fixés sur les deux êtres en plein dans leur ébats tout en mangeant une pomme._  
- ... Wow, je ne le savais pas comme ça, regarde, regarde !  
- Aaah, ouais quand même ! _Kili secoua sa main dans le vide en se retenant de rire, un grand sourire aux lèvres._  
- Tien, passe moi le saucisson.  
- Ouais, v'la .  
- Olah, ça commence à chauffer !  
- MAIS TAISEZ VOUS Y'EN A QUI DORMES ! grogna un des Nains à moitié endormit. »

Longue nuit pour tous... Sauf pour les deux autres qui passaient peut-être l'une des meilleurs de leur existence au clair de lune.

* * *

Et voilà, deuxième One Shoot fini ! ~ 8D J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé aussi, celui-là ! Je dois avouer que j'en rigole encore xD. Hésitez pas à commenter, mettre en fav, suivre, ect... Ça me fera extrêmement plaisir ! Je vous fait de gros bisous à tous, je vous n'aimes fort ! Et n'oubliez pas ; **Boire de l'alcool, c'est mal ! D8 **(non je vous rassure, chaque One Shoot n'aura pas une mini morale à la fin XD).


	3. Kili&Fili : Protect you

Bonjour/Bonsoir, cela dépend à quelle heure vous lisez ce chapitre ! 8D Nous nous retrouvons sur ce troisième, déjà, one shoot, et enfin, cette fois ci sur Kili et Fili ! ~ Oui je sais, c'est pas bien, j'ai favorisé mon couple chouchou qu'est le Bilborin (Bilbo x Thorin) D: ... Mais je me rattrape sur ce chapitre. :3

**_Réponses aux commentaires précédents ;_**

**mira nara :** xDDD Tu m'as achevée avec ta note de "poule-mutante" ! Mais c'est trop ça quoi ! Je vais me répéter mais, je suis de nouveau contente que ce chapitre te plaise tant ! ;3 En espérant que celui-là aussi va te plaire, nos deux filous sont les héros pour ce one shoot !

**chouquette 14 :** Héhé merci ! Ça fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude ! ;D Ce chapitre là va être un peu plus sentimental je pense, car il traite les deux frères fusionnels que sont Kili et Fili donc ! Mais je pense que ça te plaira :3

**Rowena :** Je pense que Kili et Fili, en plus, connaissent toutes ses failles, étant donnés qu'ils sont les neveu de Thorin :D (mais en effet, c'est une vraie chiffe molle en fait ! 0.0). Héhé, ouais, il a des élans de lucidité t'sais, alcool ou fumette et oupla, il avoue tout !. xD Et je confirme, très gros veinard... Je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule à penser ça, malgré les quelques cheveux blancs de Thorin, celui ci reste graou, pour un nain. 8D Fiou contente que ça ne se remarque pas trop, c'est un de mes énorme défauts quand j'écris, malheureusement. =A= J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi 3 Et désolée de t'écrire des paquets :D

**Mathilde :** Hannnnnw *-* Que tu relève les petits passage que tu adores me fais très plaisir, ça me permet de voir ce qui plait et comme ça, de faire encore mieux après ! o/ Tu sais, va y, fais moi des dissertations, j'en serais que plus heureuse ! 8D Je te confirme que les poules, c'est redoutable, brouuu ! D: Et non, non... Tu n'as pas d'esprit tordu, car je dois avouer qu'en écrivant, ça m'a fait pensé à ce que tu penses aussi, bien que ce n'était pas intentionnel... Je me suis taper un bête de fou rire devant l'écran de mon pc :'D En tout cas, merci merci, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu prennes la peine d'écrire tout ça *¨* *verse une larme* Enfin bref ! Tu vas être contente alors, car ce one shoot, il est à propos des deux frères, comme tu le souhaitais, héhé ! J'espère que tu vas aimer, hein ! x3

**Sur ce, je vous souhaites à toutes -tous? xD- une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous vous tapiez des bon fou rires ou des petite larme dues à l'émotion ! ~  
**

* * *

Deux enfants couraient sur la place d'un village d'hommes. L'un plus grand que l'autre, mais les deux étaient souriants, autant le plus jeune que le plus âgé. Deux frères, qui apparemment semblaient inséparables. Sans le vouloir, ils bousculaient quelques personnes qui travaillaient, ce qui les faisaient râler après les garnements, ceux ci insouciants. Jusqu'où courraient-ils comme ça, nous allions le voir bientôt. Dans tout les cas, la journée était belle, et ensoleillée. Le village où se passait cette narration se trouvait en terre du milieu, prêt d'une belle forêt verdoyante, et de plaines cultivées. La vie y était tranquille, et le quotidien n'était aucunement bousculé par des choses imprévisibles et inattendues, sauf peut-être le fait que depuis récemment, ces deux fameux "bambins" semaient un peu la zizanie partout. Ceux ci donc, sautaient par dessus les charrettes de foin, se faufilaient entre deux stand de marché, s'aventuraient dans des petites ruelles étroites pour finalement atterrir devant une forge. Bousculant le gérant de celle ci, ils sautèrent subitement sur un homme... Que dis-je, un nain, qui étais assis, semblant se reposer après un dur labeur.

« - Oncle Thorin, Oncle Thorin ! »

Le Nain en question émit un rire coupé par les deux garnement qui venaient de lui couper la respiration, s'étant presque jeté sur lui comme des boulets de canon. Le plus jeune des enfants se mit sur les jambes de ce fameux Thorin, tandis que l'autre se mis à coté des deux.

« - Que faites vous ici ? Votre mère n'est pas avec vous ?  
- Maman est partie travailler au champs, on voulait rester avec toi !_ fit le plus âgé des deux._  
- Oncle Thorin, c'est dur la forge ? _questionna avec des yeux pétillants de curiosité le cadet._ »

Thorin émit un soupire, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune. Celui ci au passage, détenait de beaux yeux noisette, qui brillaient toujours de curiosité et d'admiration lorsqu'il s'agissait de son oncle. Ses cheveux brun, tout autant de Thorin, étaient légèrement ondulés et à demis long.

« - Kili. »

Et en passant, détourna son regard vers l'aîné. Celui-ci avait les cheveux blond cendré, et des yeux bleu clair, presque translucide au soleil. Il semblait quelque peu plus sérieux que le plus jeune, mais n'en restait pas moins semblable à un gosse qui regorgeait d'énergie, l'expression de son visage étant joyeuse.

« - Fili. »

Kili leva ses mains d'enfant et attrapa celle de son oncle, toujours souriant.

« - Maman s'inquiète parfois, elle l'a dis à un autre monsieur. _déclara innocemment le jeunot.  
-_ Ça a l'air si dur... _poursuivit le grand frère._  
- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien, _assura l'adulte qui avait une mèche ou deux de grise, dans ses cheveux qui pourtant il n'y a pas si longtemps n'en avaient pas._ Il en faudra plus pour m'achever.  
- Ben moi je suis sûr d'être aussi fort qu'Oncle Thorin quand je serais grand ! _Regardant son grand frère, Kili venait de déclarer cela fièrement, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter._  
- Hein ! C'est moi qui vais devenir aussi fort que lui d'abord ! _jalousa l'autre._  
- Allons vous deux, ça suffit, je suis sûr que vous serez aussi fort l'un que l'autre, tout autant que je le suis. _Trancha Thorin.  
- _Je vais tuer pleins d'orcs, comme lui !  
- Et moi je vais avoir un super beau bouclier fait en écorce d'arbre, nah !  
- Vous ne changerez jamais... »

* * *

« - **VOUS NE CHANGEREZ JAMAIS !** »

Bras croisés et l'air totalement furieux, irrité et même indigné, Thorin était en train de passer un savon aux fameux troubles-paix qu'étaient Kili et Fili depuis quelques jours. Il faisait des allez et retour sur une ligne imaginaire, tout en leur faisant un sermon des plus recadrant. Après tout, même s'il était à moitié tonton gâteau lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il restait tout de même très strict et sévère, et cela n'avait pas changé, même au fil du temps. Kili avait la tête base, et Fili regardait droit dans les yeux Thorin, encaissant silencieusement. Si Fili était comme ça, c'est qu'il en avait eu l'habitude. En revanche, Kili n'avait pas eu autant l'habitude que son frère. La différence des deux frères, était qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu la même éducation*****.

Les autres de l'assemblée étaient en train de parler, n'ayant pas eu vent de l'histoire -car Thorin comptait sur le fait qu'ils restent tous loyaux envers lui, donc sils apprenaient qu'ils avait... traficoté avec le Hobbit, cela pourrait en prendre un coup sur l'image qu'ils avaient de lui-. Tout de même Balin avait eu la puce à l'oreille. Connaissant parfaitement bien le Prince Nain, il pouvait aisément savoir ce qu'il le tracassait. Et puis, le fait que Bilbo restait éloigné de la troupe depuis le petit matin lui avait fait prendre conscience de quel problème il s'agissait. Mais retournons, pour le moment, vers les deux jeunots qui se faisaient toujours autant irradier par la fureur de leur Oncle.

« - Qu'avez-vous dans la tête, je me le demande ! Comme vous ne semblez pas avoir compris la leçon, vous n'aurez pas à manger jusqu'à demain soir, et vous serez de corvée d'aller chasser ! _déclara finalement le chef de la bande, se stoppant en face d'eux._  
- Mais on ne pensait pas à mal, mon oncle-  
- C'est de ma faute, Thorin. _coupa Fili à Kili._ »

Les deux autres fixèrent subitement le blond, qui semblait on ne peut plus sérieux. Thorin plissa les yeux et croisa les bras, regardant l'un, puis l'autre, avant de marquer une pause.

« - Contrairement à moi, Kili ne savait pas que vous avez un faible à cause des alcool forts.  
- Fili... »

Kili se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis baissa de nouveau la tête. Bizarrement, Thorin eu un élan de nostalgie en les voyant comme ça... Comme deux gamins qu'on gronde, l'un tête basse et l'autre prenant la défense du plus jeune. Une situation qui était déjà arrivé lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, justement, d'où le fait que leur oncle s'en souvienne automatiquement. Épuisé par tout ça -ou à cause d'autre chose...-, il alla se masser les tempes, soupirant d'exaspération.

« - Bon, ce que j'ai dis tien. Vous n'aurez rien à manger jusqu'à demain soir. A présent, allez donc chasser. Je ne veux pas vous voir revenir les mains vides, je vous préviens.  
- Très bien. _répondit Fili, avant de partir en bousculant Kili au passage, pour qu'il le suive._ »

Sous le regard de Thorin, les deux s'enfoncèrent donc dans la forêt. Le Prince nain fit quelques pas, levant la tête vers le ciel, avant de rejoindre les autres. Aussitôt cela fait, Balin alla à sa rencontre, ce qui amena les deux à s'écarter de nouveau du groupe, les autres membres de celui-ci regardant la scène de manière perdue.

« - Thorin, que ce passe t-il ? Tu peux te confier à moi. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose avec le Hobbit.  
- Et bien... _Thorin tourna sa tête pour regarder brièvement le groupe de Nain, avant de regarder de nouveau Balin._ C'est compliqué.  
- On fait quoi nous ?! Il faut reprendre la route !  
- Pour le moment, Kili et Fili sont partit chasser. Profitez en pour manger, mais pas trop, comme les deux autres sont partit chercher le repas. _déclara pour la plus grande joie des autres le chef._  
- Thorin ?  
- Hmph. Bon, très bien, je suis apte à tout te conter. »

* * *

Bandant son arc tout en étant assis sur une souche coupé nette par quelque chose ou quelqu'un, Kili ruminait. Il manqua sous l'énervement de s'entailler la main en ratant son coup, mais comme dit juste avant, cela n'arriva pas, car il réussit à écarter sa main de justesse grâce à ses réflexes vifs. Fili lui, examinait les lieux à la recherche de proie à abattre. Ce serait à Kili de se charger de cela, car un arc est beaucoup plus efficace qu'une hache pour l'art "délicat" qu'était la chasse. Une fois qu'il eu réussit à dénicher un sanglier, le blondinet revint auprès de son petit frère, le regardant réussir finalement à bander la corde de son arc. Alors qu'il s'apprêtât à parler, il sentit une goûte lui tomber sur le nez, puis une deuxième, avant de finalement sentir plusieurs autre tomber sur sa tête.

« -Génial, il pleut... Grogna Kili, sourcils froncés.  
- C'est rien, ça devait aller vite. La forêt est pas mal peuplée, et j'ai réussis à dégoter un sanglier !  
- Super... »

Kili se leva, sous le regard surpris de Fili. Que lui arrivait t-il d'un coup, au brun ? C'était plutôt surprenant de le voir ainsi. Il faut dire qu'en temps normal, même si ils se faisaient gronder par Thorin, le cadet ne réagissait pas comme ça. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose, c'était peut-être le sermon de trop donné par leur oncle. Fili préféra croire que cela lui passerait, et lui tapota le dos en signe de réconfort discret. Après un soupire tout aussi camouflé que le geste de l'aîné, Kili suivit celui-ci jusqu'où se trouvait le sanglier. Par chance, il était resté où il était, et l'archer se plaça correctement, de façon à ne pas être vue, et aussi de façon à pouvoir atteindre la bête d'une seule flèche fatale pour éviter à celle-ci de ne trop souffrir.

Fili attendait sagement, et le deuxième dégaina une flèche de son carquois, avant d'étirer la corde de l'arc et de viser, prêt à pourfendre la créature, mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. Alors qu'il allait lâcher sa flèche, Kili dût voir sous son regard surpris le sanglier s'en aller en courant comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Il se releva subitement, rageant, et le blond eu le même réflexe.

« - Rah, c'est pas vrai la poisse ! _dit le brun en shootant dans un cailloux._  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est partit comme ça ?! C'est pas possible ! _marquant une pause, le blond regarda son frère, yeux plissés._ Attend voir... »

C'est alors qu'une flèche vint se planter dans l'arbre qui se trouvait juste à coté de Kili, faisant tomber celui-ci en arrière sous la surprise. Un cri d'orc se fit entendre, et bientôt, ils en virent cinq arriver tout autour d'eux. Fili se dépêcha de relever son frère, sortant ensuite sa hache et son épée. Le brun lui reprit vite son arc, à temps : un des orc avait déjà chargé sur eux, les autres faisant la même chose mais un peu plus tardivement. Il lâcha sa flèche qui alla se planter entre les deux yeux de sa cible, avant qu'il ne se fasse égorger du couteau de celle-ci. Ils se mirent donc à combattre, difficilement, mais du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'ils se rendaient compte que le fait de n'être jamais sortit en dehors de leur chez eux avait été dangereux. Car étant petits, ils n'avaient jamais visiter le monde de dehors, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils était dans cette quête folle : prouver leur valeur, prouver ce qu'ils valaient aux yeux de leur Oncle...

Le combat les faisaient se décaler peu à peu, surtout pour Kili qui devait parfois prendre de la distance pour ses flèches. Fili lui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire toucher par les quatre orcs qui étaient sur sa peau, ce qui n'était pas facile en effet : il se fit entailler la joue, et reçus une coupure au niveau du bras. Rien de grave bien entendu. Kili continuait d'abattre les orc de ses carreau vifs, mais voilà qu'il dût affronter une scène horriblement tortueuse. A l'instant où il avait posé ses prunelles sur son frère, il vit derrière lui un orc, brandissant sa dague, prêt à la lui planter dans le dos. Son coeur s'arrêta, le sang dans ses veines se figea. Devant lui, un orc, l'orc qui avait faillis l'abattre de sa flèche plus tôt, le visait, prêt à tirer. Le cours du temps avait sembler s'arrêter pour le jeune nain. Sa peau se mis à frissonner, et ses pieds semblaient absorbés par le sol. Mais cette vision, celle de son frère, prêt à se faire tuer, jamais, jamais il ne pourrait laisser ça arriver... Au détriment de sa vie. Car plus que tout, plus que quiconque, il voulait... Il voulait, comme lui, être...

« - **KILIII !** »

Les deux flèches se décochèrent à l'unisson, traversant le mur du son. Juste un bruit de cordes rebondissantes, creuses, et ce filet d'air transpercé. En un instant, en quelques poignées de secondes, tout avait basculé. La flèche du nain transperça l'orc qui tomba en arrière, s'écroulant ainsi à terre. En revanche, la flèche de l'autre orc eu le même trajet et la même fatalité. Kili tituba, lentement, avant de tomber dos contre l'arbre derrière lui. Fili, sentant soudainement l'adrénaline lui brûler les veines, terrassa ses adversaires face à lui, un à un, dans un hurlement de rage sans nom, dans une colère aussi noir que les tréfonds marins, et dans une peine aussi profonde que pouvait être une blessure infligée au coeur. Les yeux dans le flou, Kili sentait des fourmis envahir le bout de ses pieds et de ses doigts. Sa respiration, difficile et enrouée, laissant juste paraître dans le vide la buée du froid ambiant, se fondant avec l'air. La pluie avait collé ses mèches de cheveux à son visage, et les goûtes froides de celle ci coulaient lentement et d'un air tragique le long de ses joues. Son arc était tombé à coté de lui, il ne pouvait donc aucunement le reprendre et abattre l'orc qui s'avançait lentement vers lui, semblant sourire de manière perfide.

Les yeux couleur noisette du Nain qui était effondré contre l'écorce du végétal se relevèrent, et fixèrent ceux de la créature en face de lui. Le temps et l'espace semblaient toujours stoppés pour lui, comme s'il était prisonnier dans cette scène, dans ce moment horriblement déchirant. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Fili, son grand frère, son protecteur. Mais malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à tourner son regard vers celui-ci.

_La flèche de l'orc visait la tête du brun, et il était prêt à tirer._  
_Les faibles et douloureux battements de coeur du cadet semblait se stopper sous l'effroi qu'il ressentait en ce moment même._  
_Il avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir._

C'est là qu'il vit, de sa vision flouée, l'orc tomber à terre, une épée plantée dans le ventre. Il lui avait sembler percevoir en même temps une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, celle de son frère, qui venait en courant et en l'appelant. Pour lui, ce n'était que des bruits sourds et quasiment inaudibles.

« - Kili ! KILI ! Je t'en prie, dis moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Tien bon, je t'en supplie ! »

Le brun sentit une goûte étrange, spéciale. Une goutte différente de celles de la pluie. elle était chaude, et en coulant jusqu'à ses lèvres, il pu distinguer très légèrement que celle ci était salée. Fili pleurait, sous les yeux de son frère qui semblait presque paralysé.

« - Fili... »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune, ce qui eu l'effet de transpercer le coeur du grand frère. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la joue humide et froide de Kili, avant de poser son front contre le siens. Il se redressa ensuite, avant d'essayer de soulever le brun, mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un ton à demis audible.

« - C'était toujours toi...  
- Qu-quoi ?!  
- Qui disais que c'était ta faute...  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!  
- Tu... Étais le seul... A me protéger... Je ne pouvais jamais le faire, moi...  
- Mon Dieu, Kili je t'en prie, tait-toi !  
- Je voulais au moins te protéger... Protéger mon... Grand-frère... »

Ce fut cette fois des larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues de Kili. Fili en avait les mains qui tremblait, tellement la scène était insoutenable pour lui. Posant ses deux mains, cette fois ci, sur les joues de son jeune frère, il alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Fermant ensuite ses yeux, le plus fort qu'il pouvait, il les rouvrit et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de bras.

« - C'est le rôle du grand-frère de protéger son petit frère... Pas le contraire. »

Cette fois ci, il n'y aurait pas de mais qui tiennes. Fili souleva son frère et aussitôt, se dépêcha de courir en direction d'où étaient les autres de la troupe. Kili écoutait difficilement la voix de son frère qui continuait de lui parler et le suppliait d'écouter ce qu'il disait. Mais à force, cela devenait trop pénible... Beaucoup trop. Ses paupières se fermèrent et son corps devint aussitôt plus lourd pour celui qui le portait.

* * *

Ses yeux se rouvrir, doucement bien que difficilement. Devant lui se dressait la nuit, le feu de camps, et quelques nains qui semblaient s'êtres endormit en attendant contre la roche de la caverne. Une blessure au niveau du coeur semblait lui faire affreusement mal, et il se redressa ainsi difficilement.

« - Si j'étais vous, je resterais sagement alité, Kili. »

Gandalf avait dit ça de manière neutre, laissant une bouffée de fumée sortit d'entre ses lèvres, le regard fixé vers l'horizon.

« - Gandalf... Je ne suis pas mort, alors... ?  
- Bien sûr que non, voyons. Il est encore trop tôt pour cela, _dit le magicien gris tout en posant son regard bleu dans celui de Kili. _Et pour éviter du mieux cela, je vous conseille de manger_. Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête une gamelle remplie à ras-bord et encore chaude, avec une miche de pain posée dessus, et juste à coté, une chopine d'eau fraîche._ »

Regardant bêtement tout cela, Kili releva vivement la tête, l'air grave et sérieux.

« - Mais je ne peux pas ! Thorin à dit que..  
- Et c'est Thorin qui à déposer tout cela à coter de vous. _Kili dévisagea Gandalf qui fut surpris de cela.  
- _Où est Fili.. ?!_  
_- Il parle avec votre Oncle. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il va très bien, beaucoup mieux que vous en tout cas. Vous savez que vous avez fait peur à tout le monde ? »

Kili baissa la tête, se sentant pour le coup coupable. Mais malgré ça, le regard que Gandalf avait lui montrait bien qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'il ne devrait pas s'en vouloir autant. Il prit donc ce qu'il y avait à manger et se remplit l'estomac, histoire d'éviter de tomber dans les choux, puis se rallongea doucement une fois tout vidé.

« - Dormez donc. Ça vous fera du bien.  
- Merci, Gandalf... »

Les yeux du Nain furent vite lourd, car la fatigue l'assaillait grandement. Il ne pensait toujours qu'à une seule chose, son grand-frère. Il voulait revoir clairement son visage, car tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il croyait qu'il allait pour toujours ne plus jamais rouvrir ses yeux... Il n'avait pas réussit une dernière fois à pouvoir le contempler de prêt et nettement. Et cela, cela... Ça l'avait plus que tout marquer. Oui, il se disait que si un jour il devait mourir, ce serait sans regrets, à contempler le visage souriant de son beau frère adoré.

* * *

***éducation : **Cette étoile est là car je sais qu'ils n'ont pas été élevés de la même manière, mais malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus... Il faut à tout prix que je me procure ce bouquin, a,fnz,q;vsvnqsnvjqhbv.

Annnnnnd... This is over for today ! ~ Ne-ne me frappez pas pour tout ce qui viens d'arriver surtout, hein ! ;-; Je ne comptais pas faire mourir Kili, non mais oh ! xD Mais ça a du vous foutre les chtons non ? Ahahah. Allez, rangez vos haches et vos couteaux, bande de sauvageons è.é J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura bien plu, et sur ce je vous dis à la revoyure, en vous faisant de gros poutou baveux. See ya ! N'oubliez pas d'aimer/commenter/ou vous abonnez si vous avez envie ! Tchus :3


	4. Bilbo&Thorin : Nouvelle recrue

Et v'la le quatrième chapitre des one shoot, v'la ! Hehehe, on reprend avec Thorin et Bilbo qui ont leur comptes à régler... En plus, maintenant, la compagnie à un malade sur les épaules. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? 8D Et du coup, j'ai décider d'intégrer Neil pour le tester dans les One Shoot. S'il ne s'intègre pas dedans, je laisserais tomber. :3 Après le froid qu'il y a eu au niveau des rires dans le chapitre 3, je pense largement me rattraper avec celui-ci... Hihihi. o/  
Je m'excuse pour la longueur des réponses, je suis une grosse blablateuse. **Enfin, j'ai séparé pour chaque réponses les parties à propos de Neil si vous voulez en apprendre plus à son propos ! ~**

_**Réponses des commentaires précédents;**_

**mira nara :** ((Tien ? Kili me dit de te dire qu'il se porte très bien, même s'il fait des rêves étranges -*chuchote* érotiques avec son frère- en ce moment. 8D)) *sort avant de se faire égorger*. Aaaaah, on a eue presque la même idée ! D: Je comptais faire dans ce chapitre Bilbo tout choqué et paniqué -du sang ? ... *s'évanouie*- en voyant Kili dans l'état où il était D: mais comme le chapitre 3 devenait très long (à cause des descriptions, j'ai pris soin de ne pas trop bâcler la partie triste), je m'étais dit de le mettre dans le prochain chapitre... Screugneugneu ! D: *outréed'ellemême*. En tout cas milles pardon, en espérant que si tu rigoles sur ce chapitre, ça rattrape ma faute impardonnable. 8D  
_**{ A PROPOS DE NEIL. **_Alors là, en effet, c'est pas du tout Neil ! XD (c'est même pas une filleuh ! *s'enfuit*) Sinon, c'est parfaitement ça. Je me suis dit que ça donnerait du contenu en plus, sur le fait qu'il soit aussi de sang elfique, suuuurtout envers Thorin. Car bon, la troupe en général, ok, n'aiment pas les elfes, mais ce n'est pas au même point que Thorin -pour lui c'est du grand vécut, il s'est fait rembarré par Thranduil en personne donc-. :3 Héhé, la vache, tu as de super bonnes idées tu sais ? Argh, j'hésite xD. Bon, je te laisse découvrir dans le chapitre donc =P. (Ouiiii il va venir à toiiiiii)

**Mathilde :** *rire daibolo-satanique -diabolo, comme le diabolo grenadiiiine 8D-* MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA J'ai réussis à faire peur mes lecteurs, MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA- *énorme vitre* Fuuu qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là celle là D:. Enfin bref ~ Désolée de t'avoir fait flippé ! Héhé, ça fait partie de l'émotion de la scène, ça la rend encore plus triste de faire "croire", ou "insinuer" la mort d'un personnage. :3 Sinon oui, Fili et la protection qu'il a pour Kili, c'tout choupinou C'est car je le voyais parfaitement bien comme ça, le rôle du grand-frère, en tout cas depuis la scène sur les golem de pierre (dès qu'ils étaient séparé, Fili à hurler comme s'il avait un démon aux fesses : KILIIIIII !). Ahah, ce petit baiser... Si pur, si innocent... pas comme ce qui se passera dans les chapitres à venir... 8D. HAN. GANDALF C'EST DE SA FAUUUUTE JE LE RENIE. :énorme brique: Okok, je me tais :B. Pour l'éducation de Fili et Kili je pense que tu as parfaitement raison ! -mais attend ça va changer si Bilbo et Thorin on un béb- /PARPAING/-. Sinon, le bouquin, je parlais de Bilbo le Hobbit :3 Je n'ai jamais eue l'occasion de le lire... j'aimerais tellement. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ai pluuuu :3  
_**{ A PROPOS DE NEIL. **_Oooh, contente que tu adhère à mon petit Neil-chou ! *o* ... Mais mon Dieu, tu es devin ou quoi ? O.O *crise cardiaque* Tu viens de te spoiler toute seule pleins d'éléments à propos de Neil :'D ! Alors voyons voir. T'es trop futée, c'est exactement pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de l'appeller Neil ; Chaque nains jouent d'un instrument, et bien Neil lui, chante -ayant aussi chanté en l'honneur du Roi Thror étant touuut petit...-. Donc en gros, je donne à Neil la voix de Neil Finn -et donc, par ce fait, la musique Misty Mountains Cold de l'ending serait chanté par lui 8D /PAN/-. En revanche, pour du Fili x Neil, je n'y avais jamais pensé tien ôwo en fait, j'avais eue l'idée **(si vous ne voulez pas êtres spoilées, ne lisez pas ce qui va venir) **_qu'ils se connaissent depuis pas mal de temps, et qu'ils soient de très bons amis, toujours à chanter et danser dans des auberges lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion, à faire les 400coups avec Kili, et très récemment j'ai même eu l'idée qu'ils aient eu une relation qui a finalement été brisé._ **_(fin du spoiler)_ **Mais de toute façon, j'avais voulu le mettre avec un des perso, mais du coup je savais pas qui -j'avais pensé à Bofur, un des derniers nains potables *s'enfuis*-.** As you want ! Je vous laisse décider avec qui vous voulez coller Neil. :3**. (perso je le voyais bien avec Bofur, vraiment :'D-. Sinon, pour en revenir à nos moutons. En effet... C'est Thorin qui va être content HONHONHONHON ! Et désolée, ce chapitre est un peu plus sur du Bilbo & Thorin (mais on voit tes namour, t'inquiète pas va. ;D Je te laisse découvrir! ;3)

**{_A PROPOS DE NEIL._ Rowena :** Je poursuis ton avis pour le fait qu'un enfant qui aurait naquit d'une Elfe et d'un Nain semble étrange ; Mais c'est cela qui rend encore plus intéressant le personnage que sera Neil. :3 Surtout, oui, vis à vis de Thorin, la relation qu'il aura avec lui. Sinon, non, il ne fait pas partie de la famille de Durin, mais d'une famille qui était proche de celle-ci. Neil était la fierté de son père et de sa mère : preuve que les Nains et les Elfes n'étaient pas voués pour toujours à une guerre éternelle entre eux. D'ailleurs, Son père invita son enfant à le faire chanter lors d'une cérémonie d'Erebor (ce qui donne alors à Neil dans les 100 ans, comme je l'avais dis). Aucun soucis pour le dessin :3 Je pense que ça va être galère, vive qui bloque les liens dans les histoires. Au pire, il suffit de se rendre sur mon deviantART :** LegolasxAragorn. **:3 Mais contente que l'idée du personnage ne rebute pas. :/ Ah et un dernier point aussi que j'ai hormis de dire... Quoique naaah. Je vous laisse la surprise de savoir ça... Dans ce chapitre. :3

**chouquette14 :** Haaaaw, désoléééée ! :'D Mais il va bien le petit Kili, ne t'inquiète pas ! :3 *hug* ne m'en veut pas ! Ne me boude paaaaaaas ! D: Ce chapitre va te remonter le moral va !  
**{_A PROPOS DE NEIL._ **Yup, après mûre réflexion je pense savoir avec qui le coller :'D mais bon, vous pouvez choisir. (Entre Fili et Bofur 8D ou même autre.) ~ Comme j'ai dis, il est là pour le yaoi avant tout -et non comme les perso filles mary sue qui sont les parfaite et qui ont toujours raison toujours la classe et qui vont avec le héro et brisent les histoires parfaite (on en reviens aux paroles de mira nara :3)-. Donc vala !

Excusez-moi de vous écrire des pâtés à chaque fois pour vos réponses... * gênée*.  
Sur ce ! Comme d'habitude mes chères petites feuilles de Langoulets (viiiite fuyez, voilà Thoriiiin!), je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

* * *

La nuit s'était écoulée lentement, ou du moins c'en était le cas pour Fili, Thorin et Gandalf. Car pour les autres y compris Kili, celle ci avait été aussi longue qu'une poignée de seconde dans l'océan du temps. Il fallait dire que lorsque le sommeil nous avait atteint, les heures se métamorphosaient rapidement en fractions de seconde, et cela était dupliqué lorsque la fatigue accablait nos muscles. Un sommeil reconstructeur dirais-je, qui, d'ailleurs, avait surtout été le cas pour notre jeune blessé. Toujours était-il, le soleil s'était levé il y avait au moins trente minutes. Tout le monde ainsi étaient réveillés, excepté le brun, qui dormais toujours à points fermés. Il était sans doute inutile de préciser _pourquoi_, la réponse doit vous paraître évidente.

Fili était assis sagement à coté de son frère, le regardant dormir. Les autres nains parlaient avec Thorin de la route qu'il restait à prendre, et Bilbo lui, et bien... Il était juste à coté de Fili, à regarder bêtement Kili.

« - Avec Kili de blessé, notre marche va être lente ! Nous n'arriverons pas à temps si ça continue... _déclara Balin aux nains, et en grande partie pour Thorin._  
- Je sais, _répondit celui-ci,_ je sais. _Il semblait réfléchir, et après un regard jeté à Kili, puis Bilbo, il regarda Balin._ Il faut impérativement partir, et c'est pourquoi chacun notre tour nous allons porter Kili.  
- Cela m'étonnerais que le cambrioleur arrive à le porter, _dit de manière ironique Dwalin._  
- Tu n'as pas tort. Il n'aura qu'à porter les affaires de Kili. _déclara Thorin, closant ainsi la discussion._ »

Fili qui avait commencé à regarder de loin les autres qui discutaient, se leva, regarda une dernière fois son frère puis Bilbo, et se rendit jusqu'à eux. Le hobbit le regarda faire, puis recommença à regarder Kili de manière désolé. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il voyait le contre de l'aventure. On s'attache aux gens, et lorsque du mal leur arrive, cela nous rend d'autant plus vulnérable. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensais. Mais de toute façon, qu'il l'ai connu ou pas, en voyant quelqu'un de blessé, Bilbo aurait couru dans tout les sens ou demandé ce qu'il se serait passé, et aurait compatis envers la personne. Un hobbit était très généreux, d'où le fait qu'il aime inviter des gens, leur partager de la bonne nourriture et toute l'hospitalité d'un foyer. Mais en plus, là, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel Hobbit, non non. Bilbo Baggins, Sacquet... Il n'ose pas se mettre en l'avant, s'affirmer, et se laisse souvent faire malgré ses efforts. En revanche dès qu'il arrive au seuil de ce qu'il peut supporter, il réussit à montrer tout de même son embêtement et sa colère. Mais bon, ça ne dure pas longtemps la plupart du temps.

Donc, Fili avait rejoins les autres. Il parlant longuement avec eux, et ils conclurent tous que s'il y avait des orcs sur leur chemin, c'était que soit ils étaient suivis, soit il y en avait toute une bande qui avait élu domicile pas là d'où il était. Dans tout les cas, c'était dangereux de rester où ils étaient après ce qu'il était arrivé à Kili.

« - Bon, nous partons de suite. Il ne faut plus traîner, les lieux ne sont pas sûrs. _fit Thorin tout en resserrant les cordelettes de cuir qui faisait tenir le fourreau de l'épée à sa ceinture._  
- Par où passons nous, alors ? _questionna Nori._ »

Thorin détourna son regard vers Gandalf, l'air hésitant.

« - Gandalf, le chemin le plus rapide ?  
- La forêt reste le seul moyen d'atteindre rapidement. _Il reprit, songeant._ Mais cela peut-être dangereux après l'attaque d'orc sur Fili et Kili.  
- Nous devons prendre ce risque._ trancha Thorin._ »

Gandalf soupira discrètement et les nains allèrent donc regrouper les affaires. Bilbo, voyant que tout le monde se mettait à se préparer, regarda bêtement Kili puis les autres, puis Kili, puis les autres... Et sursauta en voyant Fili lui faire signe de réveiller le blesser. Il se redressa donc, hésitant un peu, puis posa sa main sur le torse du brun pour le secouer doucement, ce qui fit gémir de douleur celui-ci. Bilbo manqua de se mettre tout seul une gifle et fit de petits geste incompréhensible tout en faisant des bruits tout aussi incompréhensible et ce le plus silencieusement possible, se rappelant de l'endroit de la blessure de Kili. Il se stoppa dans un nouveau sursaut en voyant Kili ouvrit tout à coup ses yeux, disant d'emblée.

« - Monsieur Socqu-  
- SA-cquet. C'est Sacquet. ..._ il soupira et reprit vite._ Et.. Désolé de ne pas avoir réussis a vous réveiller plus délicatement que cela mais j'ai comme qui dirait oublié le pourquoi du comment vous êtes allongé à vous reposer... Ahah.  
- Ah... Je vois. C'est rien ! Je vais très bien !  
- C'est pour ça que vous saignez ?!  
- Hein ? ... Oh, ça, c'est rien !  
- C-C'est R-ri-en... C- »

Un grand **BOUM** fit détourner l'attention des nains vers Kili et Bilbo : Le Hobbit venait de faire un beau plongeon dans les armes empilées en tas contre la paroi de la grotte. Gandalf parut à ce moment plus que personne d'autre désespéré, tandis que Kili clignait de manière innocente les yeux, ceux ci grand ouverts. Fili accourut, et éclata de rire devant cette scène plus que comique, puis en voyant la tête des autres, s'arrêta tout de suite et questionna son petit frère.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass- Mais ta blessure saigne de nouveau !  
- Ah, bah euh... Je crois que Mr. So-acquet n'a pas aimé ça justement ! _fit Kili, s'étant rattrapé en prononçant le nom de famille de Bilbo, ce qui donna un mélange particulièrement étrange._ »

* * *

Bilbo était porté par Thorin, et Kili par Fili. La scène aurait pu soulever bien des rire de la part des autres, mais au vue de la tête qu'affichait leur chef, il valait mieux ne rien dire... du tout. -autant vous dire que même s'il avait Thranduil sous le nez, il ne serait pas plus remonté que cela-. Ils avançaient dans la forêt, les blessés (ou plutôt, le blessé et l'évanouis) dormant profondément. Pour l'instant, aucun obstacles s'était opposé à eux. Où du moins...

« - Halte là ! »

Une voix s'était élevé du haut d'un arbre, ce qui avait fait sursauter tout les membres de la compagnie. Cela ne réveilla pas d'ailleurs les deux inconscient -Thorin avait même jeté avant de partir un sceau d'eau sur Bilbo, sans succès-. Tout le monde détournèrent leur attention vers ce fameux arbre, où l'ont pouvait persevoir, debout sur une branche de celle ci, quelqu'un. Le haut de son corps n'était pas nettement visible à cause de l'ombre que fasait le feuillage, il était donc impossible de déterminer quel était cette "créature". Thorin grogna du fait d'avoir Bilbo sur les épaules ; il ne pouvait pas dégainer son épée et venir menacer cet odieux personnage ainsi chargé. C'est Gandalf qui vint donc vers l'arbre, prudemment, et qui dit d'une façon calme et tout aussi prudente que ses pas.

« - Qui êtes vous ? Ayez l'audace de vous montrer !  
- Bien-sûr, je vais me montrer. Après tout, j'aurais fais tout ce voyage pour rien sinon ! _déclara la voix, outrée._  
- AAAAH ! Je le savais, c'est un orc, c'est lui qui a du attaquer Fili et Kili ! _rugit Dwalin._  
- Quoi ?! Moi, un orc ? Non mais, vous allez loin quand même !  
- MONTREZ-VOUS, BON SANG ! _cria Thorin qui perdait patience._  
- Avec plaisir, mais c- »

Soudainement, un craquement de branche se fit entendre. Tout le monde haussa les sourcils et fixa l'endroit où était la personne a moitié dans le feuillage de l'arbre.

« - . . . Oh, oh oh oh non NON- »

Un cri retentit, suivis d'un gros fracas ; l'homme tomba depuis son arbre perché et vint s'écraser sur le sol, royalement au passage. Ainsi, la personne qui se donnait en spectacle était à présent à terre et accessoirement à la merci des haches tranchante des nains qui avaient détalé vers l'homme... Que dis-je, le nain à terre, qui était recouvert de feuilles et de saleté à présent. Les nains le regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela. C'était donc un nain ; les cheveux d'une couleur rousse caramel possédant une natte sur le coté de son visage, et il n'avait pas de barbe. Tout de suite, ils se posèrent des questions : Tout nain qui se respecte avait forcément de la barbe, aussi peu que cela pouvait être.

« - Qu'est-ce là ? _dit Bofur d'un ton surpris et amusé._  
- Oh- Olah, rangez vos armes, vous vous méprenez !  
- Thorin, viens voir ça ! »

Thorin fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, avant de déposer Bilbo contre un arbre, profitant d'être enfin "libre" pour s'étirer le dos, et venir rapidement voir le nain à terre, menacé de multiples haches. Aussitôt son regard déposé sur celui-ci, il fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors et il accourut vers le nain, le relevant en saisissant le col de son haut, mais il ne lâcha pas celui-ci pour autant une fois redressé.

« - Toi ! _grinça t-il entre ses dents, tandis que le nain essayait de se dégager._  
- L-lâchez moi, je suis venu vous aider ! _Débâtit l'autre, étouffant à moitié.  
_- Cela m'est bien égal d'avoir de l'aide de quelqu'un comme toi !  
- Thorin ! Calme toi ! De l'aide serait plus que bienvenue !_ fit Balin, essayant de le faire lâcher l'autre._  
- Raaah ! »

Thorin lâcha brusquement le vêtement du nain qui tomba de nouveau par terre sous la violence du geste. Les autres rangèrent alors leur armes, et Thorin fit un allez retour sur une ligne imaginaire. Gandalf qui regardait depuis tout à l'heure la scène, se rapprocha pour observer de plus prêt.

« - Qui es-tu et comment sais-tu que nous voyagons pour un but bien précis ?_ demanda Balin au "jeune" par terre, celui-ci se relevant difficilement._  
- Je me nomme Neil, fils de Deïl, et-  
- Fils de Deïl ?! Deïl d'Erebor ? _s'étonna Balin._  
- Heu, c'est exact.  
- Mais alors... Oui, je sais, je t'ai déjà vu. Le petit Neil, et sa mère, Lindoera ! »

Quelques autres des nains avaient réagit de la même manière que Balin, semblant tous connaitre, pratiquement, Deïl. Neil lui, restait sans voix, ne s'attendant toujours pas ni à la réaction de Thorin, ni celle de Balin et des autres.

« - C'est vrai... Mais comment savez-vous tout cela ?  
- Peut-importe, ton aide est la bienvenue-  
- **HORS DE QUESTION !** »

La voix de Thorin résonna telle que les oiseaux des environs s'envolèrent à toute ailes, et même Fili qui avait déposé Kili à coté de Bilbo et qui restait à veiller sur son frère, releva la tête, n'ayant pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il se passait exactement. Tout de même, il resta près des évanouis, juste au cas où. Pendant ce temps, Balin tenta de calmer Thorin, ainsi que quelques autres des nains. Gandalf intervint, essayant de calmer le jeu du mieux qu'il pouvait de sa diplomatie exemplaire.

« - Voyons, Thorin, c'est une paire de bras habile de plus que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de refuser !  
- Cela m'est bien égal ! »

Il ne semblait pas soumis à l'idée d'accepter le roux dans l'équipe et encore moins prompt à se calmer. Très vite, cela retomba en débat entre Gandalf et le chef de la "meute" comme cela arrivait souvent. Et finalement, Neil s'imposa de lui même, l'air remonté, presque autant de Thorin.

« - Ecoutez ! Mon père à donné sa vie lors de la guerre pour la reconquête de la Moria ! Il vous à été fidèle à vous et à votre père, ainsi qu'au grand monarque Thror ! Et il en va de même pour moi ! Je vous supplie alors de m'accepter dans votre quête ! Je veux plus que tout vous aider, et poursuivre l'idéologie qu'avait mon père ! »

Sur cette tirade, il s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur son coeur, tête basse et sourcils froncés, le regard braqué sur le sol, la crainte lui rongeant l'estomac. Gandalf le regarda faire, soupirant de soulagement. Thorin lui, ne su alors plus du tout quoi dire, prit d'un étrange doute subit. Il posa sa main sur son front comme pour ombrager ses yeux et se tourna, faisant dos au roux, qui ne bougeait pas. Les autres regardaient la scène, dans un silence des plus stressant pour Neil, figé comme une statue. Finalement, Thorin baissa sa main, soupirant. Il l'agita de manière à lui dire de se relever.

« - Ne restons pas là. En route. »

Les autres nains se mirent à rire de manière discrète -surement content que ça n'ai pas viré en boucherie-, Gandalf souriant que pendant quelques petites secondes, tous repartirent donc vers Fili, et au passage, Dwalin lança un sourire au rouquin qui se releva de manière subite sous le choque de la réponse, tandis que Bofur lui fit un clin d'oeil et Balin lui tapota l'épaule, souriant aussi. Expirant de manière assuré, Neil accourut vers les autres, heureux en son fort intérieur d'avoir réussit à s'imposer avec succès.  
Fili regarda la bande revenir vers lui, et détourna ensuite son regard sur Kili qui ouvrait les yeux, ainsi que Bilbo qui reprenait ses esprits -enfin!-. Celui-ci secoua sa tête, celle-ci tournant pour lui, et après avoir réussit à reprendre correctement conscience, il se redressa et se frotta la tête.

« - Oooh... Que s'est-il passé... ? _balbutia le hobbit, les yeux clignant douloureusement._  
- Vous vous êtes évanouis ! _déclara Fili dans un sourire amusé._ »

Bilbo haussa les sourcils puis afficha un air gêné, semblant se rappeler de ce qu'il était arrivé. Lorsque les autres arrivèrent devant eux, Thorin regarda que brièvement le cambrioleur avant de commencer à partir, semblant soulager de ne pas avoir à porter de nouveau le hobbit.  
Fili qui parlait tranquillement avec Kili qui lui, était à moitié dans les vapes, releva son regard vers quelqu'un qu'il semblait bien connaitre. Sous la stupéfaction, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il fixa alors droit dans les yeux Neil qui fit de même, l'air surpris. Les nains partaient petit à petit et les deux autre continuaient de se fixer sans un mot. Bilbo et Kili regardaient ces deux là se fixer comme des fauves en cage, sans comprendre quoique ce soit. Le Hobbit tourna sa tête vers les autres en route, et se dit alors qu'il vaudrait mieux se lever et les rejoindre De toute façon, Neil se tourna brusquement et s'en alla regagner la marche des autre, laissant Fili bêtement comme il était. Se levant et hésitant à faire comme le rouquin, Bilbo regarda Fili qui se relevait finalement, remettant Kili sur son dos.

« - Euh... Fili-  
- Repose toi. »

Kili grommela mais ne chercha pas plus loin, pas plus que Bilbo qui s'en alla donc vers la troupe avec le blond et le brun sur le dos de ce dernier. La marche repris donc de plus belle, tandis que les membre de la troupe parlaient ou questionnais le nouveau de la bande, tous toujours aussi surpris de ce qu'il était arrivé. C'est alors que Bombur fit une remarque plutôt pertinente.

« - Au final, c'est embêtant, nous avons une bouche de plus à nourrir !  
- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! _dit Neil d'un ton euphorique, agitant sa main dans le vide de manière à appuyer ses propos._ J'ai des lemba... »

Plusieurs des nains avaient commencé à faire des gestes pour faire taire le jeune, tandis que Thorin tourna sa tête et lança un regard pire que sanglant adressé à celui-ci, qui eu des frisson dans tout le corps en voyant une telle expression à faire froid dans le dos. Il se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire gêné, puis une fois le regard de Thorin remis sur la route, souffla en affichant un air blasé.

* * *

Pendant la balade, Bilbo alla jusqu'à Balin et regardant de manière curieuse Neil, posa ensuite son regard sur le Nain aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche dut à l'âge.

« - Dites, euh... Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas bien suivis.  
- Ah, _Balin regarda aussi le rouquin avant de fixer Bilbo._ C'est une nouvelle recrue qui se joint à l'aventure.  
- Mais, comment est-il au courant ? Gandalf à dit que personne à part nous l'était.  
- C'est surement car nous sommes passé à Rivendell. _songea Balin._  
- Vraiment ?! Mais je croyais que les nains n'appréciaient pas les Elfes, qu'aurait-il été faire là bas ?  
- C'est simple, fit Balin en souriant. Ce jeune homme n'est pas totalement Nain à vrai dire.  
- Comment ça ?!  
- Regardez bien ses oreilles. »

Bilbo plissa les yeux et regarda ainsi les oreilles de Neil ; celles ci semblaient pointues, légèrement, comme celles des elfes. Soudain, il cru comprendre où voulait en venir Balin, mais il préférait avoir confirmation, et c'est pourquoi il détourna de nouveau son regard vers celui-ci.

« - Oui, c'est bien cela. Sa mère était une elfe de La Lothlórien ou plus couramment appelé Lórien, une région boisée à l'est des Monts Brumeux. En revanche, son père était un nain d'Erebor, et je l'ai connu ; Deïl, un loyal combattant de l'ancien roi Thror. Il a donné sa vie à la bataille de la Moria en voulant défendre le Roi ; il s'est interposé entre un coup et celui-ci et ça lui a été fatal. C'était un de mes bon amis..._ Soupira de manière nostalgique Balin._  
- Je vois... C'est triste. _Bilbo sembla songer_. Mais je n'avais jamais vu un être croisé de deux race comme ça auparavant.  
- Les parents de Neil clamaient haut et fort que quelque soit les races dont nous pouvons être issu, nous pouvons éprouver l'amour pour chaque être en ce monde. Neil était pour ses parents, le berceau de ces paroles, le symbole, la preuve que l'amour entre les elfes et les nains était possible, ainsi qu'entre toute autres races de la terre du Milieu.  
- C'est une belle histoire. _dit Bilbo tout en regardant de nouveau le rouquin, pensif._ »

* * *

« - ENFIN, UNE PAUSE ! »

Ori se fit presque écraser par Bombur qui se posait à terre, l'air essoufflé, comme la plupart des autres.

« - Mais regarde où tu t'assois s'il te plais ! _Dit Ori, toujours aussi polit qu'il était._  
- Oh, pardon ! »

Un feu fut vite allumé, et la nourriture sortie. Kili avait été posé contre un arbre et recouvert d'une couverture, et cela par son cher grand-frère qui veillait de manière soigné sur lui. Balin parlait de nouveu avec Bilbo, légèrement écarté du feu, tandis que Thorin se baladait encore plus loin, lentement, comme s'il réfléchissait ou s'il essayait de prendre de l'écart. Cela, le hobbit le remarqua et il ne pu s'empêcher de baisser son regard, presque atteint par cette réaction de la part du Prince Nain. Balin le remarqua, et regardant le ciel, livra ces mots à Bilbo ;

« - Thorin m'a tout raconté à propos des bêtises de Kili et Fili, ainsi de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Cela eu l'effet d'une claque pour le cambrioleur qui se retrouvait à presque rougir à cela, en repensant ce dont à quoi il faisait allusion : cette fameuse nuit où tout était allé plus loin qu'un simple petit baiser.

« - ...  
- Hé mon gars, ne fais pas cette tête ! _le nain se mit à rire, et regarda ensuite Bilbo, sérieux._ Que Thorin soit ivre, ou qu'il ai trop fumé... Cela ne lui arriverait jamais d'embrasser ou même plus, quelqu'un à la légère. »

Cette fois ci, Bilbo écarquilla les yeux et, sous l'effet de cette révélation, se redressa légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il fixa le nain à coté de lui, l'air abasourdit.

« - Je pense qu'il vous aime plus que les apparences peuvent le laisser croire. Vous devriez aller lui parler, je vois que depuis ce qu'il est arrivé, c'est ... tendu, entre vous.  
- Je... Je... Merci, mais je ne suis pas sûr... Que lui parler soit une bonne solution, il s'emporte très facilement, et dès que cela arrive, impossible de dire quoique ce soit de plus...  
- N'ayez crainte mon jeune ami, quelque chose me dit que cela ne se passera pas comme ça. _lâcha en un demis sourire Balin, l'air plutôt ravis dans un sens que tout cela se produise._ Si mon Prince arrive à retrouver foie en quelqu'un... Cela pourrait être merveilleux. »

Le bruit du feu qui crépitait et les rire joyeux de la troupe semblait réconforter le coeur du hobbit, qui lui sentait pousser soudainement comme des ailes. Il se leva, s'apprêta à aller vers Thorin, mais se stoppa. Se tournant légèrement vers Balin qui semblait surpris, le cambrioleur lui livra un sourire.

« - Merci ! »

* * *

Pif paf pouuuuf ! Vous l'avez attendu ce chapitre là, hein ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira-euuuh, et surtout, j'espère aussi que Neil vous plais ! :3 Comme je l'ai dis, rien n'est encore lancé, choisissez vous même avec qui il va aller ! Selon les avis que j'aurais recueillis jusqu'à, allez, samedi, je vous annoncerait quel sera les résultat au prochain chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous fait de gros poutou ! n'oubliez pas de commenter pour me donner vos appréciations ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé, ect... Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée (il est 21h58 pour moi xD) et je vous dis à la prochaine mes choupidou des îles ! :3


	5. Avant chapitre 5 (Jeu Yaoi&info!)

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^

J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que j'étais sur la fabrication d'un jeu (à propos de yaoi sur mes one shoot The Hobbit et surtout, sur Neil) et que celui-ci est dorénavant fini. Il est gratuit et ne nécessite aucun logiciel (vive rpg maker vx ace xD)

C'était donc pour cela que je n'ai rien posté ces derniers temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, demain devrait arriver le prochain chapitre ! ^^

J'ai lu vos commentaires, j'y répondrais un à un comme d'habitude au chapitre 5, mais je tien à m'excuser du peu du contenu d'après vos dire, du chapitre 4. C'était juste le temps d'intégrer Neil, et pis presser les choses c'est souvent trop mauvais, trop "faux", enfin c'est mon avis. :3 Dans tout les cas, le prochain chapitre va plus que vous plaire, je suis sûre et certaine de ça (Bilbo x Thorin & Fili x Kili en même temps pour rattraper le coup !).

En attendant, je vous invite à vous faire plaisir sur le jeu que j'ai fais donc. 100% Yaoi, avec du Bilbo x Thorin, du Neil x Fili et du Neil x Bofur + des grands Spoilers sur la vie de Neil pour tout apprendre de lui. D'ailleurs le jeu s'intitule "A la Rencontre de Neil".

Pour y jouer, rien de plus simple, il suffit de se rendre sur mon profil Fanfiction et de chercher le lien de mon DeviantART (dans tout les cas, si vous trouvez pas, il y à juste à marquer "LegolasxAragorn on DeviantART" sur google et le tour est joué. Et puis je vais mettre un lien sur mon profil qui mène directement au poste où télécharger le jeu donc.)

Voilà, je vous dis donc à demain pour le prochain chapitre, et amusez vous bien sur le jeu si vous l'avez téléchargé. ^^  
N'oubliez surtout pas de commenter au moins à propos du jeu, je me suis tellement démenée dessus pour vous tous. xD

Je vous fait plein de hug, de beusoux, de poutou. (nah, je ne suis pas débordante d'affection, nah. x))

A bientôt :3


	6. Kili&Fili, Thorin&Bilbo : Showdown

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve pour le cinquième chapitre des one shoot, et aujourd'hui, eh oui encore du Bilbo x Thorin (l'autre chapitre devait en être mais au final il s'est quasiment rien passé donc je me rattrape sur celui-ci xD. En fait, ça peut être aussi qualifié de Kili x Fili, car il y a un peu de tout. (ça se mélange de partout aaaargh !)

_**Réponses aux commentaires**_** précédents:**

**AliceNathan :** (Waaaaaah une nouvelle bouille que je connais paaaas ! /BUS/ ((enfin si car on s'est parlé à propos du jeu, ahah 8D)) Contente qu'ils te plaisent, ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça ^^ Et heureuse que tu ai foie en mon petit Neil. En effet, prend le temps de le découvrir je pense, ce serait mieux xD ! Mais, merci :3 En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ~.

**Mathilde :** Ahah, je ne dirais rien au sujet de la conversation de Bilbo et Thorin mais une chose est sûre. Ça va plaire. 8D *ou pas XD* Ouiiii, vive les rouuuuuuuuuuuux ! 8DDD Les roux, caylebiennn (**faut pas se fier aux graphismes du jeu, hein, Neil est vraiment vraiment roux XD Neil faut vraiment se baser soit sur les illustrations du jeu (sauf la couleur des cheveux, mais l'image su menu elle est exactement comme lui par contre) soit sur les dessins dans ma galerie soit sur mon avatar fanfiction :3** dans tout les cas... ROUUUUUUUUUUX) Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas :D En espérant que le prochain te plaise 8D. C'est à dire.. Celui-ci XD!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Autour du feu de camps, les rires continuaient de s'élever de manière répétée dû à la joyeuse troupe qui y était réunie. Il faut dire que c'est comme ça chaque soirs pratiquement -je dis bien pratiquement-, mais tout particulièrement ce soir là car Thorin n'était pour le moment pas avec eux, et qu'il y avait un nouvel arrivant. Mais revenons en à nos moutons -que dis-je, revenons-en à nos wargs !-. Bilbo était allé parler plus tôt à Balin à propos du Prince Nain qui boudait dans son coin, et Fili prenait soin de son frère, tout deux aussi dans leur coin.

La discussion qu'avait eu Bilbo avec Balin l'avait quelque peu motivé à prendre son courage à deux mains et à faire face à tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant avec le chef de la troupe, si bien qu'il s'était levé en trombe donc, déboulant vers Thorin. Or, plus il s'approchait de celui-ci, plus il ralentissais le pas et plus il se rendait compte que c'était pure folie et qu'il voulait juste partir en courant. Il fit donc un rapide demis tour en se retenant de s'en mordre les doigts, mais pris d'une nouvelle vague d'adrénaline, il refit volte face, lutant intérieurement de "va y !" et de "non !". C'est donc bêtement, qu'il s'arrêta devant le Nain, qui se tourna brusquement avant d'écarquiller ses yeux, le hobbit faisant de même. Se rendant compte qu'il était finalement devant Thorin, il ne bougea plus, comme pétrifié. S'il le pouvait il s'enterrerait six pieds sous terre, pour ne plus jamais ressortir de son trou et ainsi échappé à ce qui allait suivre. Mais pourtant, non, il ne baissa pas les bras, essayant de retrouver l'aplomb qu'il avait eu avec Balin tout à l'heure. Gonflant ses joues comme pour faire croire qu'il était le plus courageux de tous, il se balança quelques instants sur lui même. En fait, il ne savait plus du tout quoi dire à ce moment là. Le fait de se retrouver comme ça, subitement devant Thorin avait des conséquences plutôt désastreuses ! Balin lui, regardait rapidement la scène, remuant la tête de droite à gauche, l'air désespéré.

« - Que venez vous faire ici ? _déclara sans aucune sympathie Thorin, plutôt neutre, ne sachant pas non plus sur quel terrain jouer._ »

Bilbo ne répondit pas pendant un certain temps à cette phrase, relevant la tête pour le regarder avec des yeux effarouché. Finalement, il réussit à aligner convenablement plusieurs mots à la suite, et il en fut plutôt fier...

« - On m'envoie vous dire que votre repas va euh, refroidir. »

... Avant de déglutir et d'hausser les sourcils, surpris par ses propres propos. Dans sa tête étaient toutes autres paroles, et pourtant, il avait réussit à prononcer celles là. Était-il lâche jusqu'à ce point ? Certes, il avait repris confiance en lui depuis que Thorin lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi tort que de penser que Bilbo n'avait sa place parmi eux, mais tout de même, ça n'avait que des effets semi-permanents, dirais-je. Dans tout les cas, Thorin, en face, semblait perplexe.

« - J'en prend note. Vous pouvez partir dans ce cas. _Il dit cela et se retourna, croyant qu'il allait partir aussitôt._ »

Le cambrioleur soupira et passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder Thorin, enlevant celle ci.

« - Oui, bon, en fait ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je suis ici ! »

Thorin haussa un sourcils et se tourna aussitôt à demis vers Bilbo, qui lui semblait plutôt prompt à continuer sur sa lancé, non sans toutefois avoir l'estomac rongé de maux du au stresse.

« - Dans ce cas là, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?! _Dit Thorin, qui perdait déjà patience._  
- Ah mais je vais vous le dire, comptez bien là dessus ! _Fit le hobbit, avec quelque bredouillements par ci, par là.  
__- _Je vous écoute._  
_- T-tant mieux, et écoutez-moi bien surtout, hein, car je ne compte pas me répéter, ça, croyez moi ! Vous pouvez en être sûr et cert-  
- ET DONC ? grogna le nain, ayant finalement perdu patience, tourné complètement vers Bilbo.  
- ... JE SAIS QUE JE NE DEVRAIS PAS CRIER, MAIS JE LE FAIS CAR JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR MARRE DE TOUT ÇA ! D'ABORD VOUS FAITES LA FUMETTE ET VOUS M'EMBRASSEZ COMME UNE PROSTITUÉE ET ENSUITE VOUS M'ALLONGEZ PAR TERRE APRES AVOIR TROP BU COMME UNE VULGAIRE POUPÉE GONFLABLE, ET PUIS QU'AVEZ VOUS CONTRE LE NOUVEL ARRIVANT ?! C'EST PAS VRAI, Y A T-IL UNE LIMITE A VOTRE CONNERIE BOURGEOISE, SI OUI DITES LE NOUS CAR NOUS EN AVONS VRAIMENT BESOIN ! ETES VOUS OBLIGE D'ÊTRE AUSSI E-E-EMMERDANT ?! »  
_- _... »

Un énorme silence s'installa. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers Thorin et Bilbo, ceux-ci ronds comme des billes après avoir entendu une telle tirade dite sans aucun arrêt, en bloc. Tout le monde, vraiment. D'ailleurs, le Hobbit ferma fortement ses yeux, souhaitant que la foudre le frappe sur le champ. Balin se frappa le front de la paume de sa main, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose de si catastrophique. L'un des nains de la troupe fut sur le point d'éclater de rire mais un autre lui envoya sa botte pour l'en dissuader. Quant à Thorin... Il était bouche-bée, comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque virtuelle à l'instant. Sentant les regards sur eux, il releva d'un coup sa tête et lança un tel regard vers la troupe autour du feu qu'ils se mirent d'un seul coups à re-vaquer à leur occupations. Fili et Kili se regardèrent, bouche-bée eux aussi.

« - Attend rassure-moi cette fois ci on y est pour rien quand même ?!_ demanda Kili à son frère._  
- Oui, on n'y est pour rien cette fois. déclara Fili, toujours aussi choqué. »

Ils haussèrent tout deux les épaules puis Fili se leva pour aller en direction du feu de camp. Profitant que personne ne les regardes à présent, Thorin saisit Bilbo par sa veste et l'emmena derrière un arbre, histoire qu'ils parlent tranquillement de leur affaires.

* * *

Fili s'incrusta tranquillement dans la ronde que formaient les Nains autour du feu qui crépitait. Il alla prendre un bol, et remplit celui-ci de potage préparé par Bombur, avant de repartir, ne regardant pas les autres, même pas une fois malgré leur appellations. Cela les étonna tous, tous sauf Neil qui préférait s'occuper d'autre chose. Une fois loin d'eux, Fili soupira et alla s'asseoir doucement près de son frère, qui était emmitouflé dans la veste en fourrure du blond. Celui-ci remua la sorte de soupe puis tendit le récipient au plus jeune. Voyant cela, Kili releva ses yeux vers Fili et lui fit exprès de faire une bouille qu'on pourrait qualifier de "superkawaidelamortquituelesm ouches", enfin, vraiment craquante, essayant de faire passer par cela un message. Fili afficha pendant un temps un air paumé, puis plissa les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

« - N'y pense même pas ! »

Kili émit alors un couinement semblable à celui d'un chiot, ce qui amusa un temps son grand frère, qui avait du mal à résister à de tels yeux de la part du brun, tellement craquant à cet instant.

« - Tu n'as pas de problème au niveau de la main à ce que je sâche !_ dit Fili, levant les yeux au ciel._  
- Mais je suis souffrant... Regarde... Argh.  
- Non non, je ne ferais rien-  
- S'il te plaiiiiiiis,_ fit le brun dans un grand sourire pour faire craquer son grand-frère._  
- Bon d'accord. »

Kili garda alors son grand sourire, content comme tout. Fili se contenta de secouer doucement la tête, souriant aussi, totalement dépassé par la mignonitude -ce mot n'existe pas, j'en suis consciente- qu'avait son cher petit frère, et de plus, il était surpris de voir à quel point celui-ci pouvait facilement le faire craquer. Il saisit donc la cuillère et la remplit de bouillon avant de l'apporter à la bouche de Kili, qui lui l'ouvrait dès que celle-ci arrivait près de ses lèvres. Le brun mangea tranquillement, sans aucun mot, un silence planant dans l'air. Jusqu'au moment ou Fili, qi s'apprêtait à de nouveau amener la cuillère remplie dans la bouche de son frère, ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci soit fermée, et donc le blond renversa un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres de son frère. S'arrêtant, il recula la cuillère en haussant les sourcils. Kili lui, semblait regarder vers le feu de camps, l'air pensif, sons sourire ayant disparu. Il n'avait pas remarqué le potage qui coulait le long de son menton ni même ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

« - Kili ? »

Fili posa la cuillère et leva sa main pour aller lui essuyer le coin des lèvres, mais le brun retenu sa main, levant son regard vers lui, l'air interrogateur et sérieux à la fois. Le blond n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son frère ainsi, et commença à se poser des questions quant à son humeur.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas-  
- Fili, c'est bien Neil non ? »

Fili fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment que cette question allait venir à un moment ou à un autre dans une discussion lorsqu'il irait mieux. Toutefois, il ne voulait rien dire. Rien, car il n'avait pas la force de penser au passé mais plutôt au futur, à ce qu'il allait bientôt arriver à la montagne solitaire, s'ils allaient prouver leur valeur à leur Oncle, ... Kili perdit rapidement patience face au silence de Fili.

« - J'ai raison ? »

Seul un soupire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du blond. Il préféra dégager sa main et recommencer sa tentative pour enlever la sauce renversé. Or, Kili recommença à le bloquer de justesse, serrant sa main de la sienne.

« - Enfin Kili, laisse moi faire.  
- Et tu l'aimes toujours ? »

Les yeux bleu de Fili s'écarquillèrent et il fixa avec intrigue le plus jeune. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour avoir à répondre à cette question et encore moins de la part de Kili. Quelque chose l'intrigua encore plus : Les yeux du brun se baissèrent doucement sous le silence pesant, comme s'il semblait tracassé. Les questions de Fili s'emmêlèrent de part et d'autre dans son esprit déjà confus par tout ça. Que devait-il dire ? Si déjà il connaissait la réponse... C'est alors qu'il sembla avoir un éclair de lucidité. Son regard se figea sur Kili, comme s'il pouvait clairement lire les pensées de celui-ci. Il semblait percevoir l'angoisse et les battements de coeur de son frère. C'était de la jalousie ? Non... Autre chose... Mais ça y était lié.

« - Regarde moi, Kili. »

Seul les yeux noisettes du brun bougèrent pour regarder son frère. Celui ci dégagea sa main, et au lieu d'essuyer la sauce avec, il alla la poser sur sa joue, ce qui étonna le plus jeune. C'est alors que celui-ci sentit le souffle du blond s'approcher jusqu'à rentrer en contact de sa peau, près de sa joue, le faisant frémir de surprise. Il s'était retenu de ne pas s'écarter sous celle-ci, car il voulait absolument savoir ce que comptait faire Fili : C'est alors qu'il sentit la langue de ce dernier venir lécher cette fameuse sauce qui était resté là depuis plusieurs minute. Il sentit sa peau s'humidifier à son passage, et les yeux fermés, essaya de se focaliser brièvement sur le parcours qu'elle faisait : Elle était passé en dessous de son menton, avant de remonter le long de celui-ci puis lorsqu'elle se stoppa près de ses lèvres, le brun sentit son coeur s'arrêter. C'est alors qu'il cru que son corps était possédé par quelqu'un d'autre ou plutôt, par sa propre volonté : il ne pu se retenir d'aller l'embrasser, non pas chastement comme Fili l'avait fait lorsque le brun était mal en point après l'attaque des orcs, non : Un vrai baiser, amoureux, langoureux, passionné. Et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à y participer, pour son plus grand bonheur. Bientôt, Fili lâcha le bol qui monopolisait sa deuxième main pour qu'elle soit ainsi libre, allant la poser sur la taille de Kili. Celui-ci, malgré la douleur de la blessure, semblait demander plus de proximité...

* * *

Plaqué brutalement contre l'arbre, Bilbo sursauta dans un gémissement de surprise avant de regarder Thorin, l'air grandement outré de son attitude. Le Nain grimaçait de rage, serrant d'une poigne de fer le col du manteau du Hobbit. Il approcha un peu plus son visage histoire de pouvoir hausser la voix sans se faire trop entendre des autres, mais très bien de son cambrioleur captif.

« - Êtes-vous seulement insouciant ou juste totalement timbré ?! grinça le prince entre ses dents, regardant de haut en bas le visage de Bilbo.  
- J-je ne suis n-ni l'un, ni l'autre ! répliqua celui-ci, presque effrayé de cette proximité très dissuasive. »

Bilbo baissa la tête, et avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait encore et toujours cette crainte perpétuelle, celle qu'il ressentait en la présence de Thorin. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire, il avait l'impression que ça l'enfonçait dans l'estime que lui portait le Nain. Non, en fait, il croyait qu'il n'en avait même pas pour lui. Pourtant, les derniers évènements lui remettait tout en cause. Et au final, plutôt que de continuer à chercher le pourquoi du comment, il préférait prétendre qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire ni dire, ni même penser.  
En voyant l'air triste que Bilbo avait en ce moment même, Thorin se sentit presque coupable et fini par lâcher les vêtements du Hobbit, regardant vers le sol tout en faisant un pas en arrière, hébété.

« - Allez y. »

Relevant la tête, le cambrioleur fixa avec des yeux interrogatif l'homme en face de lui. Il ne comprennait plus trop où il voulait en venir, et balbutia;

« - Comment ça ? »

Thorin afficha un air agacé, perdant patience. Il n'aimait pas trop faire le premier pas, ni même montrer qu'il a tord, alors si en plus Bilbo n'arrange pas les choses en faisant presque la sourde oreille et en ne cherchant pas les sous entendus que pouvait faire Thorin, comme pour tendre la perche...

« - Dites-moi tout ce que vous me reprochez. »

Bilbo cligna bêtement des yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce qu'il lui reprochait... Ça lui semblait pourtant si évident. Etait-il amnésique ? Le Hobbit croisa les bras, l'air de dire "tu te fou de moi?", fixant droit dans les yeux Thorin. Oui, ça l'avait passablement énervé comme tout à l'heure, et lorsqu'il s'énervait, sa timidité s'envolait comme par magie.

« - Vous osez me demander ce que je vous reproche ?! Très bien, je vous reproche de m'avoir embrasser, et d'avoir même été jusqu'au point de coucher avec moi, voilà ! »

Les joues du Hobbit se retrouvèrent très vite teintées de rouge. Cela amusa par ailleurs le Nain qui haussa les sourcils, et qui ne pu par ailleurs retenir un léger sourire en coin en voyant la scène. Malgré le fait que parfois le Hobbit lui faisait piquer des sacrés crise de nerfs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Bilbo était plutôt attendrissant surtout en ce moment même, en train de rougir. En fait, il l'avait toujours été ; Lui et son "tact", son bon sens de la vie obtenu à force de vie à se prélasser dans son fauteuil devant sa cheminée avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et qui partait une fois les pieds dans la boue... des facettes de lui qui séduisait plus que tout le Prince Nain.  
Celui ci baissa le regard en soupirant puis fixa de nouveau Bilbo, toujours son sourire en coin : il se rapprocha de lui, faisant reculer le cambrioleur de nouveau contre l'arbre -son courage ne restait que vraiment peu de temps pour tout dire-.

« - Pourquoi vous plaignez-vous de chose que vous appréciez ?_ Fit simplement Thorin, ne bougeant plus une fois bien en face de lui._  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'appréciais !  
- Alors dans ce cas, dites moi pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas repoussé lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou bien quand l'herbe à pipe m'a embrouillé l'esprit.

Thorin soupira face au silence du Hobbit. Celui-ci se frottait les mains tout en regardant un peu partout, cherchant vraisemblablement quelque chose à répondre, en vain... Tout cela traînait beaucoup trop en longueur à son gout. Il alla donc jusqu'à se coller tout contre leur cambrioleur, tout en disant une longue phrase de manière appuyée;

« - Si ça vous déplaisait, vous n'aviez qu'à m'en empêchez, or vous n'avez pas levé le moindre petit doigt pour cela. Je sais très bien qu'au fond de vous, ça vous déplaît de vous l'avouer ! »

La bouche grande ouverte, Bilbo fixa le Prince nain avec stupéfaction, car pour son grand déplaisir, tout cela n'était que pure vérité. Il devait se résigner à tout dire, cela lui ferait un bien fou, et il pensait que ça permettrait aux deux d'améliorer leur relation actuelle... Voir même l'embellir.

« - C'est vrai..._ Souffla Bilbo presque pour lui même,_ Peut-être qu'en fin de compte... Je suis tombé amoureux. »

* * *

« - Alors donc, tu as grandis à Rivendell ?  
- Yupe.  
- Grandir chez les elfes... Pfeuh !  
- Je ne m'en pleins pas trop à vrai dire. »

La moitié des nains étaient déjà en train de dormir. Seuls Bofur, Dwalin, Ori et Balin étaient assis en ronde autour du feu, l'un fumant, l'autre écrivant, ...

« - J'ai une question, le jeune,_ fit Balin en regardant le rouquin._ Comment as-tu su où nous étions et surtout que nous étions en route pour Erebor ?  
- C'est très simple voyez-vous. Lorsque vous vous êtes rendu à Fondcombe, vous avez fait parler de vous. Malheureusement j'étais ailleurs lors de votre passage, mais de retour après votre départ : le Seigneur Elrond m'a fait part de votre périple, sachant que tout ce qui se relie à Erebor me tien à coeur... Et je suis partit aussi vite que j'ai pu pour essayer de vous rattraper.  
- Ça à du te faire une belle trotte seul, dit-donc ! _Déclara Bofur, surpris._  
- C'est sûr que j'ai vu mieux ! Mais ça m'est égal. Tant que je peux aider. »

Alors que Dwalin allait dire quelque chose, Neil se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ce qui fit rire la plupart des réveillés. Seul Ori semblait écrire encore ses parchemins et autres, un tout petit peu plus éloigné de la bande.

« - Tout le monde va dormir, demain nous avons un sacré chemin à faire.  
- Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a un marécage à traverser, c'est bien ça ?  
- Ça promet...  
- Ori, arrête donc d'écrire et va dormir !  
- Mais je n'ai pas fini ma phrase !  
- Tu verras demain ! Allez ! »

Après une dernière discussion, l'ensemble des Nains allèrent dormir. Où Kili, Fili, Thorin et Bilbo passèrent leur nuit, ça, on l'ignorait...

* * *

Et voilààààààààààààààà \o/  
... Bon, ok, allez-y, lattez moi, c'est juste totalement pourris. TxT En plus la fin est bâclée ! Pas d'inspi, argh ! v_v Je suis overbooké ailleurs, donc j'ai beaucoup de mal à poster rapidement, et bizarrement pour ces chapitres je n'ai pas d'inspiration (le prochain en revanche m'inspire déjà xD Vive les marécages.) Enfin bref, désolée de l'attente quoi.  
Commentaires ? Allez y, déchaînez vous, c'est mon meilleur gain après les chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir de les lires, sérieusement ^^

Enfin bref, je vous fait de gros poutou et vous dit à la prochaine !


	7. Bagginshield&Fiki Au clair de lune (3)

_Bonjour !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 6, et oui déjà 6 chapitres, ça passe vite la vache ! D:  
Dans tout les cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Durant les événements précédents…_  
Bilbo est allé parler à Thorin au sujet de leurs problèmes légèrement personnels. Kili a montré quelques signes d'inquiétude et de jalousie que son frère lui a vite ôté de l'esprit, et enfin, les autres nains de la bande sont partit se coucher tandis que les autres restèrent où ils étaient… Et personne ne su ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là.

La bonne blague ! Bien sur que vous allez savoir –pour une fois– ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là !

Bilbo avait les mains tremblantes et les yeux rivés vers le sol. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé à l'intention de Thorin avaient semblé aussi doré et aussi précieux que tout le trésor de la lignée de Durin aux oreilles du nain. Le Hobbit ne croyait pas lui-même avoir pu dire ça, il trouvait que cela semblait juste totalement loufoque… Et pourtant c'était bel et bien la vérité. Il l'était, oui, il était tombé amoureux de Thorin… Du moins c'était son sentiment le plus profond envers le prince. Ses pensées étaient tournées autour d'un seul et unique sujet en ce moment même: Son jugement. « Que va-t-il faire ? Me rire au nez ? Me ridiculiser, ou bien me traiter de fou ? Que puis-je attendre de lui quand bien-même je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je veux ? » Il en était venu à fermer ses yeux, tellement la pression devenait intenable. Tout ce qu'il entendait autour était le crépitement lointain d'un feu de camps et quelques murmures inaudibles venant de quelques membres qui parlait. Ses mains tremblaient à présent de plus belle et semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter…  
Jusqu'à ce que deux autres se glissèrent doucement sur les siennes. Ce geste le fit soupirer comme si toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée digne d'une cocotte minute retombait d'un seul coup dans l'air, ne laissant aucune trace. Les mains du hobbit quant à elles arrêtèrent immédiatement de grelotter. Une douce chaleur l'envahit… Et bientôt, Bilbo ouvrit les yeux. Il avait en face de lui ceux de Thorin, bleu et tellement profond, qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer comme s'il était à la merci de n'importe quelle ras de marée ou ouragan.

« –Qu'est-ce que.. »

Thorin laissa l'une de ses mains remonter rapidement vers le visage de Bilbo afin de pouvoir poser son pouce près de ses lèvres, ce qui le fit immédiatement taire. Il le glissa ensuite sur celles-ci, d'une manière lente et délicate, comme de peur de le faire fuir ou de lui faire mal, et ce sans le lâcher du regard. Ses lèvres étaient douces, moites et surtout, tremblaient. Le Prince nain cru même un moment que Bilbo avait peur de lui, ce qui le fit sourire en coin. Sourire, car il savait très bien que c'était tout autre chose que de la peur… Du désir ? De l'excitation ? Ou bien de l'impatience ? Ou même les trois à la fois ?

« –Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, déclara _finalement Thorin, ayant totalement «enchainé» Bilbo à des liens imaginaires et ce rien qu'à l'aide de ce tout petit contact du à son pouce et aux lèvres du semi-homme. _  
–Vous ne vous attendiez pas à… quoi… ? _Presque un murmure, Bilbo avait susurré cela comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Visiblement, ce geste de la part de Thorin l'avait totalement dérouté._  
–Que vous m'avouiez que vous ressentez des choses pour moi. _Dit le Prince, exerçant une légère pression contre les lèvres de Bilbo qui avala difficilement sa salive en baissant son regard._ Regardez-moi. _La main du nain descendit donc et releva le menton du hobbit afin que celui-ci recommence à regarder Thorin._ Êtes-vous sûr de vos propos ?  
–Je ne peux garantir que… Que ce soit vraiment ça, car je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de ressentir ce que pouvais être l'amour auparavant… _L'angoisse lui dévorait l'estomac, et pourtant il semblait totalement détendu, la main de Thorin serrant à présent doucement la sienne._  
–Je vais vous aider à éclaircir cela dans ce cas. »

Un air d'incompréhension s'afficha sur le visage de Bilbo et il n'eu pas le temps de faire un seul battement de cil que les lèvres du prince se retrouvaient contre les siennes. Ils se fixaient durant cet échange, et bien que le cambrioleur fut des plus gêné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Ô combien ce genre d'échange en compagnie de Thorin semblaient être divin. Ce dernier se recula alors, et regardant de la tête au pied Bilbo, se remit à sourire, ce qui outra presque celui-ci.

« –Pupilles dilatées, rythme cardiaque accéléré… Vous avez les joues rouges, de plus.  
–Qu-que-que- quoi ?!  
–Vous avez raison, c'est bien ça. »

Qu'est-ce qu'un nain pouvait bien savoir de tout cela ? Surtout Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield, pas n'importe quel nain ! Bilbo s'offusqua donc, et le fixa presque d'un air mauvais, comme s'il venait de se payer sa tête.

« –Allons, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux là. J'ai une sœur vous savez, et une sœur vous apprend bon nombres de choses de cette catégorie.  
–Je n'ai pas de sœur pour ma part, _déclara Bilbo tout en regardant ailleurs, se contentant d'accepter les dires du nain sans ronchonner. _»

Thorin se recula alors, lâchant le dessous du menton de Bilbo ainsi que sa main. Il se tourna afin de lui faire dos et commença à partir, mais de nouveau il sentit la main du hobbit venir serrer la sienne.

« –Retournons au campement. »

Sur ces mots, le nain dégagea de nouveau sa main et fit un pas en avant : manque de chance, à présent c'était son corps tout entier qui était retenu par les bras du hobbit. Bilbo venait d'enlacer brutalement Thorin, serrant ainsi celui-ci de ses bras pour ne plus qu'il bouge. Son front était posé contre le dos et les cheveux du Prince.

« –Je veux… Une réponse… ! _Bilbo_ _avait prononcé ces mots comme s'il était mort de trouille, avec des marques de pause, et cela Thorin l'avait bien entendu, ce qui le surprit.  
_–Une réponse ? Quelle réponse ?! _Déclara t-il, ne bougeant toutefois pas du tout._  
–Si en effet… Ehum… Imaginons que je… Sois amoureux de vous, quelle serait votre réponse ?  
–Ce n'est pas une question, alors je ne vois pas en quoi je suis obligé de fournir une réponse.  
–Mais bon sang de-, vous le faites exprès ?!  
–Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre alors qu'il n'y à pas de réponse à faire.  
–SI JE VOUS DEMANDAIS CE QUE VOUS RESSENTIEZ POUR MOI, QUE DIRIEZ-VOUS ?! »

Thorin étira un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et se retourna d'un coup en se dégageant, afin d'échanger les rôles. C'était à présent le nain que saisissait Bilbo par la taille de ses bras, le serrant ainsi contre lui. Le hobbit n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il vennait de se produire et cligna des yeux avant de regarder Thorin.

« –Je répondrais que mon âme et ma raison d'être appartiennent à Erebor_, déclara Thorin en fixant de nouveau droit dans les yeux Bilbo qui soupira à plusieurs reprise tout en baissant à chaque fois un peu plus la tête._ Mais que mes pensées vous appartiendront à jamais, elles en revanche. _Murmura t-il en se rapprochant du visage de Bilbo qui écarquilla les yeux et le fixa à nouveau. … _Tout comme mon cœur. »

Leur lèvres se croisèrent à nouveau de part le geste d'approchement de Thorin. Bilbo lui n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait même pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce qui ce passait en ce moment même aurait pu arriver. Balin avait finalement raison alors ? Thorin n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller avec n'importe qui sous la main ? C'était merveilleux. Magnifique, somptueux. Les sentiments que Bilbo ressentait en ce moment même le marquait au fur et à mesure tellement la joie, le soulagement et l'émotion l'envahissait. Il ne voulait plus penser à quoique ce soit, ou juste à l'être en face de lui qui plus ça allait, plus intensifiait le baiser, au point que les deux se retrouvent finalement allongés dans l'herbe fraîche de la nuit. Une ou deux mèches longues de cheveux de Thorin vennait chatouiller la joue du hobbit, qui ferma l'un de ses yeux en souriant légèrement. En bougeant sa main, le nain stoppa le baiser pour le regarder faire, surpris –en temps normal, Bilbo dans ce genre de situation n'a même pas le courage de faire un seul battement de cil, donc il est surpris, oui–, et c'est lorsqu'il vit son cambrioleur retirer du bout de ses doigts les mèches qui le chatouillait qu'il se mit à sourire.

« –Retournons-nous toujours au camps… ? _Questionna Bilbo, bougeant finalement son regard ailleurs dans la pénombre._  
–Pas vraiment, non… _Délivra en un murmure Thorin à l'oreille du hobbit, qui lui sentit ses joues de nouveau le trahir à cause de rougeurs._ »

C'est ainsi que leur nuit se passa, et à merveille je dois dire. Oh, non pas qu'ils avaient fait des choses de « grand », non ! Bilbo s'était sagement blottit au creux des bras de Thorin, emmitouflé dans son long manteau de fourrure, et le Prince nain avait veillé à ce qu'il s'endorme avant de pouvoir faire de même, un bras autour de son cambrioleur favoris, et son menton contre sa tête.

* * *

Ce fut Kili, à la grande surprise de Fili, qui rompu le baiser de manière subite. Le plus âgé des deux fixa son petit frère avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, n'ayant finalement pas trop compris ce qu'il venait de se passer –rien de moins que le blond avait «aguiché» le brun, et que ce dernier avait embrassé son ainé–.

« –Plus rien ? _Questionna Fili, s'asseyant pour éviter de continuer à se briser le dos en deux._  
–De quoi plus rien _? Répondit Kili, regardant ailleurs tout en arrachant une herbe longue pour s'occuper les mains.  
_–Tu me fais de la jalousie, tu m'embrasses, et tout est normal ?  
–Je ne suis pas jaloux, pourquoi tu te fais des idées ?! _S'énerva légèrement Kili tout en regardant avec un faux intérêt l'herbe entre ses doigts.  
_–Tu es jaloux tout simplement car tu me parles de Neil. _Poursuivit Fili, soupirant en voyant son petit frère continuer à torturer cette pauvre brindille d'herbe. _»

Le silence gagna alors leur discussion nocturne. Kili avait avalé sa salive en entendant le nom du rouquin, arrêtant finalement de bouger dans tout les sens la verdure entre ses doigts. Fili ne dût en savoir plus pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien donc de cela, et baissa en un premier temps la tête dans un soupire, avant de la relever et de fixer son petit frère.

« –Ne parlons plus de cela-  
–Si, tien, parlons en ! Il n'était pas censé être mort ? Il n'est pas resté accroché à cette corde ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de le pleurer à cette époque, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, et même maman ne savait quoi faire pour t'aider ! Quant à notre Oncle, il ne disait strictement rien, rien ! Et toi tu te contentais de travailler, puis de rentrer et de t'enfermer, ou de jouer du violon dehors, en plein milieu de la nuit !  
–Kili, écoute moi, calme toi-  
–Je suis calme ! Je suis même très calme ! Mais comment, comment, je veux le savoir !

Kili reprit son souffle, ayant dicté tout cela d'une traite. Quant à Fili, il ne savait que dire, car tout ce que venait d'énoncer le brun était la totale vérité. Il ne le savait pas vivant, Thorin et les autres lui avaient dit qu'il était mort. Et puis, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, la trappe d'ouvrir, les cloches de la bâtisse du village, la voix qui chantait s'arrêter d'un coup sec, ses yeux s'étant fermés illico. Un frisson parcourut les membres du blond qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils.  
« –Tu vois, même encore maintenant, je suis sûr que tu l'aimes.  
–Ce n'est pas le problème, Kili, coupa presque Fili à son frère, et de toute manière, ce n'en est pas.  
–Tu mens. Mentir ne te va pas.  
–Oh si, tu sais très bien que ça me va, nous mentions tellement souvent lorsque nous étions jeunes. »

Kili se mit à sourire en pensant à cela.

« –Et encore maintenant d'ailleurs. »

Ils se regardèrent, tout deux souriant légèrement. Mais Fili perdit finalement le sien, car LA question lui revenait perpétuellement en tête : comment a-t-il fait pour survivre ?

« –Je suis fatigué, Fili. Allons dormir.  
–Hep, reste ici ! »

Kili s'était redressé mais Fili venait de le saisir par la taille pour le ramener sur lui tout en rigolant joyeusement. Le brun se prit rapidement au jeu et se retourna, se débattant et essayant de tirer les cheveux de son frère afin que celui-ci le lâche, mais ce dernier le chatouilla ce qui l'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent alors droit dans les yeux, et Kili se blottit confortablement contre son frère.

« –Dormons ici alors. »

Ne pouvant vraiment rien refuser à son petit frère adoré, Fili regarda sans répondre le brun fermer les yeux, toujours souriant, avant que celui-ci ne s'assoupisse. Il se posait des tas de questions et malgré tout, une main se baladant dans les mèches perdues de Kili, Fili somnola avant de finalement s'endormir.

* * *

Voilààà, vous vous attendiez pas à ce que je vous dise ce qu'il c'était passé hein ?! :D  
Bah HEHE siiii ! Le marais c'est en fait le chapitre suivant ! ~ :3 Je pense que vous allez l'aimer d'ailleurs ^.^  
Booon, dans tout les cas j'espère que ce chapitre la plutôt court vous aura plu !  
N'hésitez pas à donner vos commentaires et ect ect hein !  
Je vous dis à la prochaine, et bybye :D


	8. La traversée

**Hello à tous ! Ça faisait longtemps dit donc, ahahah, je suis désolée, mais entre quelques petits soucis perso', et puis, les deux semaines de vacances que je viens de passer dans le sud, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire la suite de la fanfiction ! Mais me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre comme promis ! Je vous avais donc parlé de marécages, alors vous ne serez pas déçus. ~ En espérant que vous aimerez !**

Je tien aussi à vous dire merci à tous pour vos petits commentaires sur le chapitre 7 ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir, et ça me réchauffe le cœur, ainsi que le fait que ma fanfiction plaise à tous ! Rassurez vous, non, Neil ne « foutra pas la merde » entre Fili et Kili, bien loin de là, il va aider le couple, mais vous verrez au fur et à mesure ! Je ne veux pas vous spoiler donc :3. Ah et aussi, je suis désolée si je commence à faire prendre de l'importance à Neil dans la fanfiction. Si ça vous gêne vraiment, vous pourrez toujours le dire. Bonne lecture, les choubidous !

(Ps; Ceux qui me quémande des scènes explicites, je vous ai entendus ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir, je prend juste le temps pour que ça ne fasse pas fanfiction trop fake et trop rapide ! ;3 Un peu de patience !)

* * *

Le réveil avait été rude pour toute la troupe, tellement qu'il avait fallut à Dwalin donner un coup dans le ventre d'un des nains pour que ce dernier daigne vraiment avoir le courage de se lever. Plus le voyage avançait, plus la faim et la fatigue se faisait ressentir et ils n'avaient pas le temps de bailler aux corneilles, car les jours, les heures voir même les minutes leur étaient comptées à présent ! Seul Neil ne semblait pas trop affecté par le voyage, et pour cause, il n'avait pas vécut tout ce que les autres avaient dû surmonter de leur coté. Présentement, ils se trouvaient sur une route plutôt facile à suivre, étant donné qu'un sentier marquait un lit d'épines de pin au travers de la forêt. Je me doute par ailleurs que vous devez vous demander quelles têtes affichaient les autres vis-à-vis d'hier et du sommeil plutôt « proche » entre quatre des membres de la compagnie, et surtout, le réveil de ces derniers, dans les moindres détails… Laissez-moi-vous dire qu'il n'y a pas eu grand-chose de bien formidable. Gandalf préfère pour sa part, ne pas se mêler de ce genre de chose bien que le bonheur rétablis à tendance à le faire sourire –mais il est plus occupé à se soucier de l'aventure plutôt que des problèmes relationnels, surtout que Thorin à tendance à vite le barber-, quant aux nains excluant Thorin, Kili, Fili, Balin et Neil, la réaction de voir par pure surprise Bilbo et Thorin l'un contre l'autre eu pour réaction des chuchotement de stupeurs et une réaction plutôt bruyante, ayant même réussit à réveiller les deux « amoureux »… et ça a gueulé, je vous le dit. Balin était réjouis pour une fois que son Prince semblait avoir retrouvé un brin de sérénité et de chaleur sociale, lui qui était solitaire. Neil était indifférent, il se contentait d'observer sans un mot ce genre d'événements, bien qu'au fond il fut presque surpris de tout ça. Quant à Kili et Fili, et bien… Par pure peur, eux, ils avaient répété sans cesse « Nous y sommes pour rien ! Nous y sommes pour rien ! » Tellement leur bêtises d'avant les avaient marqués à force –et s'étaient réveillés avant les autres, donc personne ne les a vu, et puis, ils sont frère, donc aucuns soupçons pouvaient se lever sur leur relation plutôt spéciale-.

Toujours était-il, une fois la forêt traversée et ce en un bon nombre d'heures fatigantes, ils arrivèrent devant un grand plateau d'herbes sèches et rocheux, emplis d'étangs putrides à l'eau si sale qu'il n'était pas aisé de voir à travers : un marais. Thorin sembla un moment perplexe, puis se mit à regarder les autres

« -**Faites un feu, nous allons faire une pause avant d'entamer la traversée.** »

Les nains s'exécutèrent, puis le Prince se tourna en direction du magicien, afin de pouvoir s'entretenir avec lui par la suite sur la suite du voyage il n'était pas très confiant sur ce possible chemin jusqu'à Erebor.

« -**Êtes-vous sûr de la sécurité de cette route ? **_fit Thorin sur le ton de la confidence, écarté du reste de la compagnie. _**Il y a peut-être une bande d'orcs dans les parages, ces terres en sont infestées.**  
-**Elles en sont infestées, comme vous le dites,** _répondit Gandalf, regardant au-delà de ce désert vaseux_, **et c'est là l'une des routes les plus sûres et les plus écartées d'eux, et dans tout les cas, ce serait du pareil au même de changer de chemin, sauf peut-être rallonger encore plus le séjour,** _continua t-il de manière plutôt convaincante, comme il savait si bien le faire._ »

Thorin ne discuta pas plus et baissa son regard avant de fixer à nouveau les yeux bleus du magicien, hochant la tête, et finalement, s'en alla vers les siens. Satisfait, Gandalf sortit de son long manteau gris pâle sa pipe en bois de chêne, avant de la garnir de _Vieux Tobie,_ se contentant par la suite d'approcher le bout de son index de celle-ci, qui prit alors feu. Pendant ce temps, Fili et Kili rigolaient entres eux, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur s'occupait de préparer quelque chose à manger, étant donné que ça faisait quand même longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dégusté quelque chose de chaud. Oïn, Gloïn et Dwalin se chargeaient de ramener du bois et autres choses qu'ils pouvaient trouver aux alentours, et Balin lui parlait avec Thorin. Ori s'occupait sagement de ratifier l'aventure dans son vieux livre aux quelques pages encrées, tandis que Dori et Nori parlaient eux aussi entres eux, s'occupant de temps à autres de vérifier les réserves de nourriture –plutôt… maigres-. Blbo s'était assis sous un arbre, et regardait jusqu'où pouvait s'arrêter ce fameux marais, plutôt curieux. Il en avait lu, des choses dessus certains avaient même des sables mouvants, qui vous englobait en une minute ou deux seulement, sans compter les créatures qui pouvaient vivre au fin fond des eaux. Il en eu un frisson en y repensant, et fini par détourner son regard sur Bofur qui rouspétait après Bombur, et puis finalement, il se stoppa sur Thorin, qui après avoir fini de discuter avec Balin, s'en était allé en direction de Fili et Kili. Surpris, il haussa les sourcils, et se contenta de les observer, interdit.

* * *

Vexé, Bombur se retourna subitement pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin de la marmite qui était sur le feu, bousculant celle-ci sur son passage, et ainsi faisant déborder l'eau qui commençait à bouillir à l'intérieur de la carapace en cuivre, venant se renverser sur le pauvre Neil qui passait pile poil à ce moment là, s'en recevant sur une bonne partie du torse, ce qui lui valut un cri de surprise et de douleur. Bofur ouvrit en grand ses yeux et Bombur fit de même, ce dernier finissant par regarder ailleurs l'air de faire l'innocent, ne voulant pas causer ce débordement. Le rouquin se mit à faire de l'air sur sa tunique tout en grimaçant, et lança un regard noir au « cuistot » qui, pour son plus grand malheur, n'y était pour rien –imaginez donc sa tête alors qu'il n'avait rien fait en plus, le pauvre-.

« -**Je suis désolé, vous n'avez rie**_**-**__, il se tût alors tout de suite car c'était là une question plutôt bête, mais qui était revenue toute seule dû à sa gentillesse naturelle._  
-**Légèrement brûlé, mais pas de quoi alarmer toute la région.** _Le rouquin dit cela sur un ton légèrement irrité, mais finalement il lui sourit de manière naturelle avant d'hausser les sourcils et de regarder ailleurs._ »

Bifur regarda la scène, n'ayant que cela à faire, et Bofur lui, se sentit un peu bête sur le coup. Il percevait une sorte de mur autour du roux, un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas interférer dans leur quête, tout en même temps qu'il ne voulait pas s'attacher à eux enfin bon, après, ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Et en effet, il se trompait, car Neil n'était pas du tout comme cela il était juste mal à l'aise, terriblement mal à l'aise et ne se sentait pas vraiment le bienvenue, mais toutefois, restait afin d'honorer sa promesse de les aider. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'assit prêt du feu tout en soupirant, laissant sécher sa tenue pour fixer bêtement la marmite sur le feu, l'air fatigué, encore plus quand on voyait les cernes qui s'étaient formées sous ses deux yeux bleus. Bofur repris ce qu'il faisait et essaya de faire quelque chose mangeable. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard plutôt curieux vers le rouquin qui s'était finalement allongé pour regarder les branches de l'arbre qui était au dessus d'eux, les bras derrière la tête. Parler démangeait le nain ; il aurait voulut en savoir plus sur le semi-elfe, par simple curiosité. C'est en remuant finalement le souper qui cuisait tranquillement qu'il fini par engager la conversation, s'asseyant ensuite sur un rondin de bois.

« -**Et donc, vous venez de Fondcombe ?** _fit Bofur, qui essayait d'avoir l'air intéressé, mais de manière tellement poussé que cela fit rire Neil, celui-ci regardant par la suite le brun qui lui sourit en retour._ **J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?** _Renchérit-il._  
-**Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais la tête que tu tires me fait rire en revanche**_**.**__ Il ne s'embêtait pas à vouvoyez, ce qui étonna positivement son interlocuteur._ **Par contre, tu peux être un peu plus clair ?**  
-**A propos de ma question ? Comment dire, vous veniez tout droit de Fondcombe là, non ? Enfin, avant d'être ici.  
**-**Il me semble l'avoir précisé, oui.** _Neil se redressa tout en lui répondant, puis fixa Bofur, souriant. _**D'ailleurs, j'ai eu de la chance de vous avoir rattrapé, c'est un miracle.** »

Bofur se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau puis il fixa sa marmite, avant de se lever subitement, clamant haut et fort « ça crame ! » ce qui eu pour effet de faire râler Bombur, sursauter Bifur et hausser les sourcils Neil, étonné d'une telle inattention rien qu'à cause d'une malheureuse discussion.

* * *

Bilbo sentait le sommeil le gagner tellement la fatigue accumulée l'accablait –et aussi car il ne bougeait pas de sa place au creux des racines d'un arbre-. Mais c'est en entendant des voix s'élever vers les trois nains qui étaient toujours en train de discuter qu'il se redressa et se frotta les yeux rapidement, pour ensuite regarder ce qu'il se passait. Thorin avait fini par partir, l'air plutôt remonté. Par réflexe, le hobbit bondit sur ses jambes dans l'espoir d'aller lui demander s'il allait bien, mais se stoppa net : et s'il se faisait brutalement repousser ? En général, Thorin n'était pas du genre à parler des problèmes, encore moins ceux personnels. Et puis bon, il le connaissait peu finalement, donc sa réaction lui était totalement étrangère. Il resta donc bêtement sur place, regardant le Prince nain lui passer sous le nez. Il comprit bien vite qu'il y avait une chose qui clochait, mais préféra laisser jouer cela sur le temps, il se calmerait surement à force. Malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dis la veille, le nain restait distant, et même si ça inquiétait le hobbit, il préférait attendre voir le soir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait dire des mots doux au voleur devant les autres, loin de là. Il attendrait que les nains s'endorment, comme il l'a toujours fait... Et puis, Thorin restait Thorin.

Le repas était prêt, ils mangèrent donc. Une fois cela fait, ils replièrent correctement leurs bagages et ils s'avancèrent devant le grand marais. Ils étaient prêts à le traverser.

« -**Il faut faire attention, ces marais sont dangereux. Nous devons avancer vite, mais avec prudence. Ne regardez pas l'eau, surtout.** _Dit Gandalf tout en regardant en direction de l'autre rive._ **Je dois aussi vous tenir garde du fait que ce marécage est réputé pour être un labyrinthe… Plus on a l'impression d'avancer droit, plus on s'écarte du chemin.**  
-**Merci de ces informations, bien que nous aurions voulu les savoir plus tôt…,** _dit Thorin d'une manière pleine reproches, levant son regard vers le magicien._ **Comment faisons-nous alors pour trouver notre chemin ? **»

Alors que Gandalf était prêt à formuler une réponse tout en essayant de trouver les mots justes pour éviter que Thorin ne prenne mal ce qu'il allait dire, une voix s'éleva depuis le groupe de nains.

« -**Moi, laissez-moi vous guider !** »

Tout le monde tourna sa tête vers Neil qui s'avançait vers Thorin, l'air sûr de lui. Bilbo le regarda faire, haussant les sourcils, sa curiosité piquée, tout comme celle du chef de la bande et du magicien. Le prince nain lança un regard semi mauvais au roux, qui préféra faire comme si de rien était tout en continuant de le fixer calmement, l'air toujours aussi enjoué.

« -**Vraiment…** Thorin _le toisa du regard, puis fronça les sourcils._ **Dans ce cas, montre-nous le chemin.** »

Cela surpris l'assemblée, mais personne ne daigna dire quoique ce soit. Pour le rouquin, c'était une opportunité comme jamais il n'avait eu avant, et il comptait bien prouver sa valeur aux yeux de tous. Sans avoir froid aux yeux, il s'avança donc et les devança légèrement tout en parlant.

« -**Vous verrez, c'est plutôt simple, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous tromper avec m-** … _avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il s'aperçut où il avait posé son pied. « Crac ». _**He-** »

Et c'est alors que le « sol » s'écroula sous ses pieds. Ce n'était qu'en fait un lit d'herbe sèche et de branches cassées qui cachaient un trou béant, remplis d'eau du marais. Dans un cri de surprise, il tomba dedans, faisant éclater de rire tout les nains ayant assisté à une scène au début sérieuse, puis au finale totalement ridicule. Thorin se massa les tempes, et n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Fili lui, avait eu pour réflexe de s'avancer légèrement en avant comme pour vouloir le rattraper mais il s'en était empêché avant qu'on le voie faire. C'est lorsque Thorin déclara « -**En avant.** » et que Gandalf prit la tête de la piste que les nains passèrent tous autour du trou. « -**T'auras au moins eu le mérite de nous faire faire éviter ce trou, mon gars** ! » en déclara un, « -**Peut-être une prochaine fois !** » dit un autre. Neil lui, se tenait comme il pouvait aux herbes sur le sol, dégouté de l'odeur infecte qu'il humait, toussant avant d'essayer de grimper sur terre ferme, trempé comme une soupe. Ils passèrent donc tous, et pestant légèrement contre la troupe, le rouquin haussa les sourcils en voyant une main se tendre vers lui. Ses yeux se relevèrent vers l'être charitable qui avait décidé de l'aider, et qui n'était qu'autre que Bofur, semblant compatir totalement à la situation.

« -**Est-ce que ça va ? Je sais que parfois ce n'est pas facile, alors…**  
-**Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.**_Dit le roux, avant de voir le regard qu'affichait Bofur, ce qui lui fit plisser les yeux._ … **Euh,** **Merci**_**.**__ Il prit sa main et ainsi l'autre l'aida à s'extirper de là._ »

Neil se releva donc, dégoulinant d'eau tout en relevant légèrement ses bras. « -**Yark…** » Il soupira. Le nain en face de lui se mit à sourire et s'apprêta à enlever une couche de ses vêtements pour la lui donner quand le semi-elfe fronça les sourcils et se retourna légèrement, l'air suspicieux.

« -**Qu'y a t-il ?** _Demanda Bofur, plutôt surpris._  
-**Attendez…** _murmura le roux._  
-**Dépêchez vous maintenant !** _Cria un des nains un peu plus loin._  
-**ATTENDEZ !**  
-**QU'Y A-T-IL BON SANG ?!** **Vous ne pensez pas vous être fait assez remarqué pour la journée ?!** _cria Thorin, qui s'était arrêté, passablement irrité._ »

Soudain, une flèche vola, fendant les airs avec une grande vitesse et grande hauteur. Elle atterrit prêt des pieds de Neil, qui eu un éclair de révélation. Bofur avait sursauté et fait signe aux autres, ceux-ci levant la tête vers le ciel à la recherche de possibles autres carreaux.

« -**MON ONCLE !** **DES GOBELINS !** _déclara Fili, qui s'était un peu plus avancé pour regarder d'où venait la flèche d'avant_. »

Kili sortit rapidement une flèche, et étira la corde de son arc avant de la décocher, celle-ci arrivant en plein dans sa cible. Un cri aiguë de créature retentit… C'était bel et bien des gobelins. Décidément, la troupe n'avait pas de chance, quelque soit le chemin qu'ils prenaient, ils tombaient toujours sur de la mauvaise compagnie. Thorin se plaça par réflexe devant Bilbo qui tremblait presque en voyant les flèches voler, car malheureusement pour lui, le semi-homme n'était pas fait d'une cuirasse d'écailles, tel un dragon… Bon, les autres non plus, mais c'est un hobbit : il est donc normal qu'il ai autant peur devant le danger ! D'ailleurs, l'acte totalement instinctif de la part du Prince le rassura énormément, tout en confirmant ce qu'il c'était dit plus tôt. Gandalf leur clama alors de le suivre, et il se mit à courir, la petite troupe faisant de même derrière lui tandis que Kili essayait toujours d'atteindre les quelques gobelins qui montrait au loin le bout de leur nez, tirant des flèches. Neil et Bofur essayèrent de les rejoindre et une fois ceci fait, ils suivirent la course au même rythme les autres.

« -**Dépêchez vous ! Ils essayent de nous coincer ici pour plus facilement nous tuer ! **déclara Gandalf, sortant son épée de son fourreau pour parer une flèche venant vers lui.  
-**Tellement attentionné de leur part !** dit Kili, cherchant autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas d'autres gobelins ailleurs.  
-**Allez, nous y sommes presque !** »

Les flèches se firent moins insistantes, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles se dirigea droit sur le petit archer de la compagnie, qui avait la tête tourné encore ailleurs. C'est Neil qui poussa brutalement ce dernier afin qu'il ne se prenne pas la flèche en plein dans le crane, le faisant tomber à terre, Thorin sursautant et allant directement vers eux. Bilbo regarda la scène, puis Gandalf, ce dernier s'arrêtant, les regardant tout en soufflant et essayant de s'assurer que personne n'avait rien de grave.  
« -**C-ca va, on va bien !** _déclara Neil qui se redressa difficilement tout en gémissant._  
-**Vite, debout alors !** »

Fili alla aider Kili à se relever, puis se stoppa net avant d'aller aider la recrue, le regardant seulement. Appréhension. Le rouquin se releva tout seul, comme un grand, avant de gémit et d'hausser les sourcils. Sa main tremblante se dirigea vers son bras tandis que les autres recommencèrent à courir.

« -**Neil ?** »

Le dit appelé releva les yeux vers là où se trouvait sa main : la fameuse flèche. Il s'agenouilla rapidement en fronçant les sourcils et saisit le bois de celle-ci : elle était épaisse, et c'était extrêmement douloureux. Ca avait touché son muscle, de plein fouet, mais il n'avait pas le temps de pleurnicher sur son sort : il l'arracha net, serrant les dents puis lâchant un gémissement de grande douleur, avant de se relever d'un coup et de pousser Fili, le faisant se « réveiller » de son bug.

« -**Grouille, merde !** »

Et ils repartirent. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes à éviter les flèches et à suivre Gandalf, non sans difficulté, ils réussirent à arriver sur le rivage : ils décrochèrent tous leur épées et foncèrent vers les gobelins enfin visibles. Ne laissant aucuns survivants, ils firent par se laisser tomber à terre pour reprendre leur souffle, avant de se mettre à rire et sourire de joie d'avoir réussit en beauté leur traversée. Bilbo lui, bu un bon coup d'eau, ayant la gorge sèche sous l'effort. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais autant couru depuis… belles lurettes ! Il s'assit aussi à terre, essayant de voir à présent l'autre bout de la rive où ils étaient il y avait une bonne trentaine de minute plus tôt, mais impossible avec le brouillard s'étant levé.

Ils décidèrent toutefois de reprendre la route, jusqu'à temps qu'au moins la nuit tombe et qu'ils puissent s'installer correctement, dans un périmètre de sécurité. S'il y avait eu des gobelins aux rives, mieux ne vaux pas rester ici. Ils se levèrent donc sur leurs jambes, et recommencèrent leur marche, guidés par Gandalf, comme d'habitude. La sueur au front, Neil suivait la cadence, mais sentait bien que du sang commençait à teinter son bras. Hors, ne voulant pas avoir encore plus un rôle de boulet pour l'équipe, il arracha discrètement un bout de sa tunique, avant de se faire un petit bandage très serré tout en soufflant de douleur, afin d'arrêter le saignement et faire comme si de rien était… Mais une personne remarqua la scène.

* * *

Le campement était installé. Ils mangeaient, parlaient, parfois riait et essayait d'être le plus gai possible même s'ils savaient ce qui les attendaient… Dur de garder le moral. Mais ils étaient tellement déterminé, que toutes les flammes de Smaug le terrible ne changerait rien à cela.

Bilbo mangeait calmement un peu de viande séchée, s'était plutôt bien habitué au régime alimentaire de la troupe, même si Dieu sait combien les petits déjeuners de la Comté lui manquait cruellement… ainsi que le second petit déjeuner, la collation de 11h, le diner, le gouter, le souper… Et ainsi de suite. Il avait finalement bien mangé, et se cala contre la racine de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Prêt à s'endormir, ses pensées s'en allèrent vers le chef de la compagnie, les paupières lourdes… avant sentir une main se poser sur son bras, le faisant sursauter.

* * *

Faisant le tour du périmètre sans pour autant trop s'éloigner, Neil s'assit sur un tronc herbé par le temps, laissant son regard se porter vers son bras. Il le fixa ainsi pendant quelques temps, avant de sentir des pas s'avancer doucement vers lui. Sa main se dirigea alors lentement vers la garde de son épée, sur le qu'il vive, et lorsqu'il sentit une mains s'approcher de son épaule, il se leva d'un coup et pivota, menaçant la personne ou la chose à présent face à lui de sa lame contre sa gorge.

* * *

**Eeeet... JE SUIS SADIQUE ! La suite au prochain chapitre ! Mais ce dernier devrait arriver dans les deux ou trois jours prochains, si ce n'est pas demain ou après demain ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à balancer vos commentaires ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, et gros bisou à tous ! A la prochaine ! (:**


End file.
